Psychique
by gourmandizzz
Summary: UA. 2010, sur une Terre différente de la notre. L'armée et ses chefs régissent tout. Une brigade a été spécialement créée au sein de l'armée pour trouver, capturer, interroger et abattre les Psychiques. Ils devront s'unir contre un ennemi commun.
1. La chasse aux Psychiques

D'abord j'aimerais dire que l'avancée de la fic est présente dans mon profil, alors pour savoir où j'en suis a peu près dans mes fics c'est là-bas que ça se passe. Pour savoir quand je compte poster un nouveau chapitre vous pouvez suivre les indications ^^ trop la flemme de les réécrire 8P. Mon profil est updaté à chaque publication. Donc il est mis à jour à chaque fois. Merci.

* * *

_Psychique_

Je tiens à prévenir pour commencer : certains chapitres seront plus longs ou plus court que d'autres. Ce sera toujours indiqué si ça se situe dans le passé ou dans le présent, voire même dans le futur, ainsi que le POV du personnage qui voit la scène. Parfois certains chapitres montreront la même scène mais vue d'un point de vue différent. Il y aura deux POV principaux : celui de Axel et celui de Roxas mais parfois il y en aura d'autres.

**Bêta-lectrice :** Ariani Lee. Merci pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ^^. Les phrases en _**gras italique**_ sont ces commentaires.

**Résumé complet de l'histoire :**

Nous sommes en 2010, sur une Terre différente de la notre. L'armée et ses chefs régissent quasiment tout.

Dans ce monde où la magie est répandue et où la loyauté envers l'armée est obligatoire, une chasse, véritable massacre à l'image de la chasse aux sorcières au Moyen Âge, a été lancée contre les Psychiques. Les gens ayant peur d'eux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, uniquement car ils sont différents, accueillirent ce massacre a bras ouverts. Qu'est-ce qu'un Psychique ? Seuls les concernés semblent réellement savoir ce que ça signifie. Aujourd'hui, les Psychiques se cachent parmi eux sans qu'ils en aient réellement conscience et dissimulent leurs pouvoirs pour éviter la mort.

Une brigade a été spécialement créée au sein de l'armée pour trouver, capturer, interroger et abattre les Psychiques.

Retrouvez le point de vue de l'un d'entre eux et celui d'un psychique.

La société devra s'unir à eux et les accepter pour vaincre un ennemi bien plus puissant qu'eux. _**Y a pas à dire, ça pète 8D**_

**Pairing :** AkuRoku et SoRiku et sans doute d'autres aussi.

**Rating :** T. Yaoi, scènes de violence...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Square Enix et Disney. S'ils étaient à moi, Axel et Roxas seraient ensemble et bien vivants, Squall Léonhart et Cloud Strife aussi sans doute, ainsi que Riku et Sora. Mais j'ai pas eue l'idée avant eux donc je n'ai pas mon mot à dire XD.

**Type de chapitre :** Passé. **_Et le PoV ? Ce n'est pas évident comme on est directement « dans » le personnage._** Le POV commence à la fin lors du combat du Général contre le Psychique. POV alterné.

_La chasse aux Psychiques._

_Extrait de L'Étude des Psychiques, Comte de Lamadeine, XIXe siècle._

_« Psychique, ce simple mot nous fait tous rêver. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que personne ne sait réellement ce qu'est un Psychique mis à part peut-être les Psychiques eux-mêmes. Nous, pauvres mortels à côtés d'eux, ne sommes que des gênes potentielles avec lesquelles ils doivent s'accorder. _

_Le concept du mot psychique n'a sans aucun doute aucun rapport avec ce qu'est un Psychique. Le mot psychique a une définition des plus communes : qui appartient au psychisme, qui concerne l'esprit, la pensée. Le psychisme est l'e__nsemble, conscient ou inconscient, considéré dans sa totalité ou partiellement, des phénomènes, des processus relevant de l'esprit, de l'intelligence et de l'affectivité et constituant la vie psychique. Pourtant, un Psychique est tellement plus qu'une simple définition donnée par quelques hommes savants ou prétendants l'être. Cette définition du psychisme et du psychique s'applique à un Psychique mais en même temps, le Psychique n'est pas que ça, il est __tellement plus, qu'un ensemble de définitions ne pourrait nous en apprendre suffisamment sur les Psychiques sans nous embrouiller plus que l'on ne l'est déjà à présent. _

_La seule chose que nous savons de manière totalement vérifiée, c'est qu'entre nous et les Psychiques il y a une énorme différence dans notre façon de penser ainsi que dans notre façon d'agir. Nous sommes différents comme deux peuples ayant des coutumes différentes. Un Psychique connait la magie mieux qu'un vieux mage, mais là est la seule chose que nous savons sur eux. Un Psychique __est plus puissant qu'un »_

Là se terminait la page que l'on pouvait voir. Le gros volume brûlait sur le dessus d'une pile de livre, tous traitant des Psychiques. C'était le début de ce que l'on a appelé plus tard "le Massacre des puissants". Les livres traitant des Psychiques de manière analysée et non comme étant des êtres effrayants aux pouvoirs terrifiants étaient brûlés. L'armée avait donnée l'ordre à chaque soldats et aux Généraux d'exécuter les Psychiques.

…

Un Général enleva d'un geste fluide son arme de la poitrine d'un vieil homme, le laissant s'affaisser sur le sol de la maison dans laquelle ils étaient, le Général l'essuya sur les vêtements de l'homme déjà mort à terre. Il se tourna vers la petite fille qui se cachait derrière la porte de la cuisine et qui le regardait, une lueur terrifiée dans les yeux et qui laissa échapper un couinement angoissé d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il se dirigea vers elle. D'un mouvement fulgurant le Général, âgé à peu près d'une quarantaine d'années leva son épée et trancha la chaire de la jeune fille, le sang giclant vers le brun, tachant son visage du liquide carmin de la jeune fille. Il recommença le précédant mouvement, essuyant le fil de sa lame sur les vêtements de la jeune fille et la rengaina. Il se dirigea vers la porte, laissant les deux corps inertes derrière lui sans un regard en arrière. Il sortit de la maison sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui.

…

Un cri résonna dans le silence de la nuit, le déchirant sans crainte. Cri de terreur face à un homme armé se dirigeant vers un enfant de quatre ans ayant montré des pouvoirs anormalement puissant. La magie n'ayant aucun effet sur un Psychique le soldat sortit dans un chuintement feutré le poignard qui était accroché à sa ceinture. Dans un mouvement calculé au centimètre près il le lança vers le petit garçon. Le poignard se ficha jusqu'à la garde à l'emplacement exacte du cœur de l'enfant, le tuant sur le coup. Il continua son chemin, sans ôter le poignard du corps inerte.

…

La bataille qui avait lieu en cet instant sur la place du petit village était d'une violence redoutable. Cependant le jeune Général savait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance de l'emporter si l'autre homme en face de lui était bel et bien un Psychique. Des vagues de pouvoir se propageaient dans toutes les directions en partant du centre de la place, lieu où le Psychique se tenait.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé en voyant le soldat, un gradé d'après l'écusson sur son cœur, resserrer sa prise sur le pommeau de son épée, ses muscles se crispant de manière spasmodique. Il avança de quelques pas, depuis qu'il savait ce qui s'était, cette déclaration de guerre de la part de l'armée, il s'attendait à ce qu'on le trouve, après tout il était il connu en tant que Psychique. C'était même hilarant de voir un soldat se battre contre lui alors qu'il n'avait aucune chance de vaincre un Psychique. Son sourire moqueur se figea quelques secondes lorsqu'il sentit une autre présence, un autre pouvoir, plus puissant que le sien et infiniment plus puissant que celui du soldat. Il jeta un coup d'œil sans pour autant se détourner du visage du Général. Il aurait dû s'en douter, ce petit n'en ferait qu'a sa tête, il était inutile de demander à un Psychique de faire quelque chose, surtout s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait le faire. C'était ça, un Psychique devait savoir, comprendre ce qu'il devait faire, pourquoi il devait le faire, ce que ça changerait.

Mais ce petit garçon blond comme les blés et aux yeux bleus comme l'azur ne supportait pas vraiment qu'on lui dise de faire quelque chose, même à quatre ans un Psychique pouvait être têtu. _**Et on sait tous très bien à quel point Roxas est buté.**_ Le "Massacre" avait commencé une bonne dizaine d'années avant sa naissance, 1980 avait marqué un tournant dans la vie de nombre de gens, entre les Psychiques qu'il était difficile de tuer et ceux que l'on accusait d'être des Psychiques mais qui ne l'étaient pas, une ère de peur avait pris place, plus personne ne faisait confiance à son prochain, par peur d'être dénoncé faussement. Si le soldat voyait l'enfant, ce serait une catastrophe. Il se concentra à nouveau sur son adversaire et se prépara à finir ce qu'il avait commencé mais qu'il avait jusqu'alors reporté pour le plaisir de s'amuser un peu avec ce nouveau jouet.

"Ansem !" L'enfant se dirigea en courant vers le Psychique blond, le soldat se figea quelques secondes, l'air totalement décontenancé avant de se redresser et de regarder le petit garçon s'arrêter devant son adversaire. Son esprit cherchait désespérément une solution au problème qui venait de se poser, ce gamin était-il un Psychique ? Si oui, il était censé le tuer mais il n'était qu'un gosse... Le soldat rengaina sa lame et, sous le regard légèrement surpris du Psychique, il tourna les talons et partit, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres d'une rue. La dernière chose qu'il fit fut de prononcer trois mots, porteurs d'une promesse d'avenir : "On se reverra."

Ansem se tourna vers l'enfant blond qui le regardait en souriant légèrement, il fronça les sourcils "Roxas, il me semblait t'avoir dit de m'attendre à l'auberge." Il se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté et d'attendre. Ansem soupira puis ébouriffa les cheveux blonds déjà en désordre. "Allons-y." dit-il simplement.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre de cette fic. Le couple principal sera de l'AkuRoku avec en secondaire du SoRiku ^^. Encore merci à Ariani Lee pour avoir corrigé ce chap ^^.

Un premier chapitre plutôt court mais comme je l'ai dit plus au début, certains chapitres seront plus courts que d'autres. Celui-là est une sorte d'introduction, comme un prologue à la fic.

Le prochain chapitre dans quelques jours minimum, deux semaines grand max (avec la reprise des cours, et autres ...).

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre. Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et si je continue.

Gourmandizzz.


	2. La brigade spéciale

L'avancée de mes fics est présente dans mon profil, alors pour savoir où j'en suis a peu près dans mes fics c'est là-bas que ça se passe. Pour savoir quand je compte poster un nouveau chapitre vous pouvez suivre les indications ^^ trop la flemme de les réécrire 8P. Mon profil est updaté à chaque publication. Donc il est mis à jour à chaque fois. Merci.

* * *

_Psychique_

Je tiens à prévenir pour commencer : certains chapitres seront plus longs ou plus court que d'autres. Ce sera toujours indiqué si ça se situe dans le passé ou dans le présent, voire même dans le futur, ainsi que le POV du personnage qui voit la scène. Parfois certains chapitres montreront la même scène mais vue d'un point de vue différent. Il y aura deux POV principaux : celui de Axel et celui de Roxas mais parfois il y en aura d'autres.

**Bêta-lectrice :** Ariani Lee. Merci pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ^^. Les phrases en _**gras italique**_ sont ces commentaires.

**Résumé complet de l'histoire :**

Nous sommes en 2010, sur une Terre différente de la notre. L'armée et ses chefs régissent quasiment tout.

Dans ce monde où la magie est répandue et où la loyauté envers l'armée est obligatoire, une chasse, véritable massacre à l'image de la chasse aux sorcières au Moyen Âge, a été lancée contre les Psychiques. Les gens ayant peur d'eux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, uniquement car ils sont différents, accueillirent ce massacre a bras ouverts. Qu'est-ce qu'un Psychique ? Seuls les concernés semblent réellement savoir ce que ça signifie. Aujourd'hui, les Psychiques se cachent parmi eux sans qu'ils en aient réellement conscience et dissimulent leurs pouvoirs pour éviter la mort.

Une brigade a été spécialement créée au sein de l'armée pour trouver, capturer, interroger et abattre les Psychiques.

Retrouvez le point de vue de l'un d'entre eux et celui d'un psychique.

La société devra s'unir à eux et les accepter pour vaincre un ennemi bien plus puissant qu'eux.

**Pairing :** AkuRoku et SoRiku et sans doute d'autres aussi.

**Rating :** T. Yaoi, scènes de violence...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Square Enix et Disney. S'ils étaient à moi, Axel et Roxas seraient ensemble et bien vivants, Squall Léonhart et Cloud Strife aussi sans doute, ainsi que Riku et Sora. Mais j'ai pas eue l'idée avant eux donc je n'ai pas mon mot à dire XD.

**Résumé du chapitre précédant :**

**Type de chapitre :** Présent. POV Axel à la troisième personne. Donc, 11 ans après le premier chapitre. Année 2010. Axel, 26 ans.

* * *

_**Il existe des êtres doués d'une intelligence et de capacités supra-normales,**_

_**des génies qui possèdent la faculté de faire tout ce qu'ils souhaitent.**_

_**En 1980, les chercheurs d'une organisation ont révélé au grand jour leur existence et ont lancés une chasse planétaire envers eux.**_

_**Ces génies furent nommés « Psychiques » et furent condamnés à mort.**_

_**Mais de nombreux Psychiques leur échappèrent et se cachèrent parmi eux comme des êtres humains normaux.**_

_La brigade spéciale._

Il était encore tôt, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette manie de toujours vouloir que les membres de son équipe soient dans les locaux à 7 h 30 ?

C'était totalement impossible. Alors, encore une fois Axel se fit fusiller du regard lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle à 9 h. Il fallait pas abuser non plus, 7 h 30 c'était l'heure à laquelle il se réveillait ! C'était donc un minimum, on n'aurait pas pu le dire comme ça mais il s'était dépêché, 9 h c'était encore tôt, surtout qu'il était là à 9 h pile. Xigbar lui lançait toujours un regard noir, si les regards pouvaient tuer, il serait mort depuis longtemps et leur supérieur serait enfin content.

Axel continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était, après tout depuis le temps il y était habitué. Il salua Riku et Demyx d'un signe de tête, rendu de la part de Demyx tandis que Riku se contentait de le regarder pour ensuite redonner son attention à Xigbar. _**Toujours aimable.**_

Il était entré en plein briefing - ça lui revenait maintenant, il semblait qu'ils avaient découvert quelque chose de vraiment anormal, une activité des Psychiques totalement inhabituelle. Mais personne ne savait comment un Psychique pensait, alors c'était assez difficile de dire ce qui était normal.

Avec les Psychiques il n'y avait pas vraiment de normalité. Du peu qu'ils en savaient, c'est à dire quasiment rien - ils étaient seulement sûrs qu'un Psychique possédait un pouvoir magique anormalement puissant, et pas vraiment d'affinité avec un élément particulier. Eux, dans la brigade avait tous une affinité, Axel préférait le feu, Demyx, l'eau, Larxene l'électricité... Ils étaient spécialisés dans un domaine en particulier, c'est ce qui faisait qu'ils n'étaient pas des Psychiques. C'est également ce qui faisait qu'il serait difficile pour l'un d'entre eux de battre un Psychique seul.

Axel s'assit tranquillement, prenant le train en cours de route, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Xigbar déblatérer sur ce qu'ils avaient appris durant les dernières semaines. En effet, cette activité inhabituelle de la part des Psychiques n'était apparue qu'il y avait un mois et demi, comme s'ils préparaient quelque chose. Le plus amusant chez les Psychiques, c'est qu'ils laissaient une trace de leur passage, comme une marque ou une signature, ça faisait que certains d'entre eux étaient fichés, et ils le savaient, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de continuer à laisser cette marque, comme s'ils n'en avaient pas conscience. Peu à peu, Axel décrocha, Xigbar avait le talent de parler pendant des heures d'une voix monocorde et assommante, il se tourna vers la fenêtre où Larxene, jeune femme blonde aux cheveux étranges, était en train de jouer avec un kunaï. Elle s'amusait à le lancer en l'air et à le rattraper par le manche ou par la pointe, sans jamais le laisser tomber ou se blesser. De temps à autre, un fin courant d'électricité parcourait la lame aiguisée, Axel était quasiment certain qu'elle gorgeait ces armes de son élément, et que quiconque à part elle se serait électrocuté en essayant de s'en servir.

Dans cette brigade, ils étaient tous spéciaux, enfin, ils avaient tous un caractère spécial. Ils ne le savaient pas mais c'était pour ça qu'ils avaient été choisis pour entrer dans cette unité d'élite qui chassait les Psychiques. Qui mieux qu'un fou peut attraper un fou ?

Chacun avait une arme spéciale, que seuls eux pouvaient utiliser. Axel possédait des chakrams, deux roues aux pointes aiguisées pouvant s'enflammer en un clin d'œil sous la volonté de leur propriétaire, il préférait le combat éloigné même si le corps à corps ne le gênait pas. Tout en lui montrait son affinité : son caractère changeant, ses cheveux rouge feu indomptables, quoi qu'il fasse pour les arranger, ils n'en faisaient qu'a leur tête, son corps fin, en apparence sans arrêt détendu alors qu'il était sans cesse sur ses gardes à l'extérieur des locaux, l'air inoffensif et chaleureux alors qu'il pouvait se montrer dangereux et brûler tout sur son passage.

Le meeting prit fin une heure après, et ils sortirent de la salle de réunion pour aller dans la salle de détente : une machine à café, deux canapés placés l'un en face de l'autre de part et d'autre d'une table basse, des fauteuils placés à des endroits stratégiques de la pièce, une bibliothèque, un paquet de cartes sur la table, un évier au dessus duquel des placards étaient accrochés contenant pour l'un de la vaisselle et l'autre des biscuits apéritifs, un réfrigérateur, un aquarium et un distributeur d'eau. La climatisation était accrochée au dessus de la porte, rafraichissant la pièce en ce mois de Juillet. Demyx se dirigea vers le fauteuil à côté de l'aquarium, prenant le sitar qu'il avait posé à côté. Doucement, il se mit à jouer, grattant les cordes de son instrument sans ordre précis, créant un bruit de fond très agréable. Axel s'affala dans un canapé tandis que Riku _**Ah tiens il est là lui ? x)**_ s'asseyait avec plus de manières en face de lui. Larxene se dirigea vers un fauteuil situé à côté d'une fenêtre et s'y installa, continuant à jouer avec son kunaï. Les autres avaient été envoyés en mission sur une plus ou moins longue durée, donc Xigbar allait devoir les mettre au courant plus tard. Ce dernier était retourné dans son bureau pour finir de lire le dossier d'une mission passée.

La brigade spéciale, ou Organisation XIII, était composée de treize membres. Ils avaient chacun un numéro permettant de les identifier, même s'il était rare qu'ils les utilisent entre eux. Le numéro VIII, Axel, était également surnommé La Rafale des flammes dansantes, hommage à son élément qu'il utilisait comme personne. Il lui était déjà arrivé de l'utiliser contre des Généraux et pratiquement tout le temps il s'en sortait sans trop de problèmes.

Ils vaquaient à leurs occupations pendant que les autres rentraient de mission, lorsqu'ils furent tous réunis, Xigbar recommença son speech. Axel y prêta plus attention que la première fois, il fallait dire qu'à midi il était aussi plus réveillé. Le Grand Général leur avait demandé d'enquêter sur cette activité, il avait dans l'idée que les Psychiques avaient quelque chose de particulier en tête. Un plan ou quelque chose dans le genre. Les informations ramenées étaient contradictoires, chaque élément semblait en contredire un autre, comme si c'était fait exprès pour les tromper, les emmener sur une fausse piste pendant qu'ils feraient quelque chose ailleurs. Mais les Psychiques ne pensaient pas de la même manière qu'eux, ils en avaient eu la confirmation quelques mois plus tôt et ils allaient s'en souvenir pendant longtemps. Il était donc tout à fait possible que ce ne soit pas fait exprès et qu'ils interprètent quelque chose qui n'avait en fait aucune signification précise. Incertitude était le mot clé dans leur métier. Le seul à faire vraiment loi.

Soudain, un signal d'alarme retentit et un écran s'alluma dans la salle informatique. Un Psychique venait d'être repéré dans le secteur 5, un quartier où les bâtiments touchaient le ciel. Il n'était pas rare que leurs appareils, disséminés dans toutes la ville se déclenchent en détectant la signature énergétique qu'émettait un Psychique en train d'utiliser son pouvoir où l'ayant fait peu de temps auparavant. Une fois la localisation précise faite, ils étaient en route pour l'attraper.

.Oo0oO.

Ils étaient au sommet d'un building, après dix minutes de course poursuite sur les toits. Le Psychique les devançait toujours, loin devant eux, il semblait même s'amuser. Vêtu d'un long manteau noir et d'une capuche remontée sur sa tête il était impossible de le voir clairement. Mais il était de petite taille. Un adolescent peut-être ? Bientôt ils réussirent à le coincer en haut d'un toit et le jeune Psychique se retourna vers eux. Un coup de vent bien placé fit tomber sa capuche sur son dos, découvrant des cheveux blonds, deux iris azur brillant d'une lueur amusée ainsi qu'un sourire narquois. Il se moquait d'eux, il n'y avait aucun doute à ça.

Le blond recula de deux pas, arrivant au bord de l'immeuble, et il tourna la tête quelques secondes vers l'arrière pour regarder le vide dans son dos. Son sourire s'agrandit légèrement quand il se retourna vers eux.

- Messieurs, je regrette de ne pas pouvoir rester davantage en votre compagnie mais j'ai, malheureusement, autre chose à faire.

Et avant qu'aucun d'entre eux ai pu faire le moindre mouvement, le garçon se laissa tomber vers l'arrière, les bras en croix et un sourire sur le visage, ses yeux étincelant d'amusement. Il disparut de leur vue en l'espace de quelques secondes, et Axel courut vers le bord de l'immeuble, se penchant pour regarder en bas.

Rien.

Il n'y avait plus personne.

* * *

Voilà ^^. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre. Et à Ariani Lee pour sa review et la correction de ce chapitre ^^.

A dans deux semaines.

Review ?

Gourmandizzz.


	3. Première rencontre

L'avancée de mes fics est présente dans mon profil, alors pour savoir où j'en suis a peu près dans mes fics c'est là-bas que ça se passe. Pour savoir quand je compte poster un nouveau chapitre vous pouvez suivre les indications ^^ trop la flemme de les réécrire 8P. Mon profil est updaté à chaque publication. Donc il est mis à jour à chaque fois. Merci.

_

* * *

_

_Psychique_

Je tiens à prévenir pour commencer : certains chapitres seront plus longs ou plus court que d'autres. Ce sera toujours indiqué si ça se situe dans le passé ou dans le présent, voire même dans le futur, ainsi que le POV du personnage qui voit la scène. Parfois certains chapitres montreront la même scène mais vue d'un point de vue différent. Il y aura deux POV principaux : celui de Axel et celui de Roxas mais parfois il y en aura d'autres.

**Bêta-lectrice :** Fire Serendipity (seul le nom change)

**Résumé complet de l'histoire :**

Nous sommes en 2010, sur une Terre différente de la notre. L'armée et ses chefs régissent quasiment tout.

Dans ce monde où la magie est répandue et où la loyauté envers l'armée est obligatoire, une chasse, véritable massacre à l'image de la chasse aux sorcières au Moyen Âge, a été lancée contre les Psychiques. Les gens ayant peur d'eux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, uniquement car ils sont différents, accueillirent ce massacre a bras ouverts. Qu'est-ce qu'un Psychique ? Seuls les concernés semblent réellement savoir ce que ça signifie. Aujourd'hui, les Psychiques se cachent parmi eux sans qu'ils en aient réellement conscience et dissimulent leurs pouvoirs pour éviter la mort.

Une brigade a été spécialement créée au sein de l'armée pour trouver, capturer, interroger et abattre les Psychiques.

Retrouvez le point de vue de l'un d'entre eux et celui d'un psychique.

La société devra s'unir à eux et les accepter pour vaincre un ennemi bien plus puissant qu'eux. _**Y a pas à dire, ça pète 8D**_

**Pairing :** AkuRoku et SoRiku et sans doute d'autres aussi.

**Rating :** T. Yaoi, scènes de violence...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Square Enix et Disney. S'ils étaient à moi, Axel et Roxas seraient ensemble et bien vivants, Squall Léonhart et Cloud Strife aussi sans doute, ainsi que Riku et Sora. Mais j'ai pas eue l'idée avant eux donc je n'ai pas mon mot à dire XD.

**Type de chapitre :** Du côté de Roxas lors du chapitre précédant.

* * *

_**Il existe des êtres doués d'une intelligence et de capacités supra-normales,**_

_**des génies qui possèdent la faculté de faire tout ce qu'ils souhaitent.**_

_**En 1980, les chercheurs d'une organisation portant le nom d'Organisation 13 ont révélé au grand jour leur existence et ont lancé une chasse planétaire contre eux.**_

_**Ces génies furent nommés « Psychiques » et furent condamnés à mort.**_

_**Mais de nombreux Psychiques leur échappèrent et se cachèrent parmi eux comme des êtres humains normaux.**_

_Première rencontre_

_Le sol tremblait, les étagères remplies de livres et autres objets, tombaient sur le sol et se brisaient. Ansem se mettait rarement en colère mais là c'était bel et bien le cas et la température ainsi que l'atmosphère s'en ressentaient._

_Son pouvoir avait empli la salle de repos de la maison dans laquelle un autre Psychique les avait hébergés. Roxas était alors âgé de six ans. Le jeune blond grandissait lentement et ça le dérangeait, il fallait dire qu'il n'aimait pas être petit et voulait à tout prix grandir. Notamment pour pouvoir __faire ce qui lui plaisait._

_Tranquillement assis dans un des fauteuils de la salle, plongé dans sa lecture, le petit garçon ne bougea pas, pas le moins du monde impressionné par la démonstration de pouvoir dont faisait preuve son 'oncle' en cet instant. L'autre Psychique quant à lui s'était mis à trembler et avait reculé dans un coin de la pièce, cherchant à se faire le plus petit possible, conscient de la différence de niveau entre Ansem et lui._

_La discussion, d'abord calme, venait de prendre un tournant dangereux._

_Un rire clair résonna soudainement dans la salle, allégeant la tension et calmant Ansem de manière immédiate. Roxas rigolait, les larmes aux yeux en lisant un passage particulièrement drôle de son livre._

_Après un sourire attendri__t__ face à l'image que donnait Roxas, il se tourna à nouveau vers l'autre Psychique, son regard devenant tout à coup dur et glacé, porteur d'un avertissement mortel..._

Un flash de lumière soudain changea le rêve.

_Le corps sans vie d'un grand homme blond reposait aux pieds d'un jeune garçon, également blond, une flaque de sang répandue tout autour d'eux._

_Le blondinet pleurait, semblant pourtant tenter de calmer ses larmes sans y parvenir. Il essuya de nouveau ses pleurs à l'aide de sa manche puis releva la tête vers le ciel, son regard se durcit, il ouvrit la bouche comme pour crier..._

Roxas se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, le corps en sueur et des mèches de cheveux blond cendré collées sur son front. Le rêve s'estompa lentement. Hagard, il regarda autour de lui comme pour retrouver ses repères. Après quelques instants, il sembla se calmer et se leva, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, attenante à la chambre.

Après une bonne douche, qui réussit à ôter de sa tête son rêve mêlé de souvenirs de la nuit, il alla prendre un petit déjeuner puis se dirigea vers son ordinateur dans son bureau.

Un message l'attendait sagement dans sa boite mail :

**De :** Master_of_Key

**À :** Key_of_Destiny

**Objet :** Urgence

Hey !

Point de scission numéro cinquante quatre, à 14h00.

Besoin d'aide. Diversion envisageable.

S.

Après un instant de réflexion il hocha la tête et se mit à taper sur son clavier.

**De :** Key_of_Destiny

**À : **Master_of_Key

**Objet :** Réponse

Ok, j'envisage.

Point de diversion, building du secteur 5, à l'opposé du rendez-vous.

Je m'occupe des indésirables.

XIII.

Il envoya le message. À peine quelques instants plus tard un nouveau mail arriva dans sa boite :

**De :** Master_of_Key

**À :** Key_of_Destiny

**Objet :** Diversion

Pas de problème, mais fais attention, il suffira juste de te faire remarquer. Ne prends pas de risques inutiles.

S.

Roxas ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il n'était plus un enfant, et ce depuis longtemps. Il éteignit l'écran de son ordinateur après l'avoir verrouillé et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour manger tout en réfléchissant à un moyen d'attirer l'attention de la brigade, les emmener dans le lieu qu'il avait choisi, et ça sans se montrer ouvertement…

xXx-oOo-xXx

Il était au bas de l'immeuble qui devait servir à la diversion. Il n'avait encore jamais été fiché par l'armée en tant que Psychique. Et aujourd'hui, il allait s'attaquer directement à un de ces capteurs qui s'activait en présence de l'un de leur pouvoirs. Les pouvoirs d'un Psychique dégageaient certaines ondes assez facilement reconnaissable lorsqu'elles avaient été enregistrées dans la mémoire virtuelle d'un ordinateur.

En utilisant son pouvoir si près d'un de ces capteurs, il allait affoler les 'sens' de la machine et déclencher l'alarme dans la brigade puisqu'ils étaient directement reliés à leur quartier général. Ce serait facile, facile et efficace.

Leur échapper ne poserait pas un grand problème, pas une grande difficulté non plus, mais ça pouvait être amusant.

A quinze ans, il était plus fort que la plupart de ses semblables, plus fort que des Psychiques de plus de vingt ans ses aînés. Il était le numéro XIII, la Clé du Destin, une diversion, ça serait facile à faire.

Il courait sur le toit des immeubles, c'était plus amusant que prévu. Toute la brigade était présente, le grand complet ; comme diversion, il ne s'était pas loupé. En même temps, vu l'intensité de son pouvoir et le peu de distance entre lui et le capteur lorsqu'il l'avait activé, c'était normal qu'ils soient tous venus.

Il portait un long manteau noir, sa capuche rabattue sur sa tête, cachant ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, brillant d'amusement à cause de cette course-poursuite. Les membres de la brigade étaient en train de le poursuivre, à une distance suffisamment grande pour que Roxas ne se sente pas en danger immédiat. Ils étaient arrivés dix minutes après qu'il se soit mis à jouer avec le capteur. Un temps infiniment long pour un Psychique : quand on a les capacités de faire tout ce que l'on veut quand on le veut, en un temps record, attendre devient synonyme d'ennui et d'agacement, en fait c'est un mot que la plupart des Psychiques ont banni de leur vocabulaire. Pas lui.

Il finit néanmoins par être bloqué sur le rebord d'un toit, il se retourna donc. Le mouvement et le vent firent glisser sa capuche, dévoilant son visage à la brigade. Ils les regarda quelques instants, les plus proches de lui étaient un grand roux avec deux émeraudes en guise d'yeux et des triangles renversés sur les joues ; un blond coiffé en crête, aux yeux vert pâle et un homme aux cheveux argentés, au regard turquoise et au visage froid. Un autre attira son attention, plus grand, plus vieux que les autres, des cheveux noirs et gris noués en catogan, borgne, une cicatrice sur le visage. Xigbar, la description qu'un ami Psychique lui avait donnée était assez parlante, il ne se trompait sans doute pas.

Il recula vers l'arrière de quelques pas, tourna la tête pour observer le vide, il sourit encore plus.

- Messieurs, je regrette de ne pas pouvoir rester davantage en votre compagnie mais j'ai, malheureusement, autre chose à faire.

Sur ces mots, il écarta les bras et se laissa tomber en arrière, basculant dans le vide. Un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut comme dernière image les membres de la brigade écarquiller les yeux de stupeur. Ils étaient loin de tout savoir sur les Psychiques, et ce quoi qu'ils en disaient !

Le grand roux s'approcha du bord du toit en courant, pendant que le pouvoir de Roxas se déployait autour de lui, le cachant l'espace de quelques instants aux yeux du monde. Suffisamment longtemps néanmoins pour qu'il puisse l'utiliser à son avantage.

Changer sa structure moléculaire prendrait beaucoup trop de temps et de pouvoir. Dans l'espace des quelques secondes où il n'exista pas aux yeux des autres, il concentra son pouvoir hors de lui, changeant la structure même de l'aire. Une porte apparut, s'ouvrant pour le laisser passer, s'ouvrant sur sa chambre, sur son lit. Puis l'ouverture se referma sur lui, il avait été caché durant toute la manœuvre.

La diversion était réussie, ils ne leur aurait jamais fallu autant de temps pour faire ce qu'ils devaient faire à l'opposé de cet immeuble.

Il s'endormit donc rapidement.

xXx-oOo-xXx

Une sonnerie retentit, le faisant grogner, il donna un coup sur son réveil mais le bruit ne s'arrêta pas. Il arracha alors la prise du téléphone intérieur, sans plus de succès quant à l'arrêt de la sonnerie gênante. Il tendit donc le bras, attrapa son portable et le balança à travers la pièce, la sonnerie s'arrêta. Il soupira d'aise face au silence et se retourna, tentant de se rendormir.

Le désagréable son retentit à nouveau, le faisant se redresser. Il chercha autour de lui ce qui pouvait faire un tel bruit, sans trouver.

La porte. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, le seul à pouvoir faire autant de bordel avec une sonnette était...

Il se leva, alla ouvrir la porte.

- Sora...

- Tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir ! C'est méchant ! Enfin, à voir ta tête, tu viens de te réveiller. Bah, c'est pas grave, j'te pardonne ! Mais juste parce que t'es mon cousin, hein ! …

Il continua à babiller tout seul à une vitesse anormale. Sora entra dans la pièce, allant dans le salon, s'asseyant sur le canapé, en continuant de parler. C'était un jeune homme châtain aux grand yeux bleus, assez petit, à croire que c'était de famille ! Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, si ce n'était la couleur des cheveux, et l'expression de leur visage : là où Roxas semblait indifférent, à la limite de la froideur, Sora était ouvert et lumineux, toujours à cent à l'heure.

Sora se tut soudainement, le regardant pendant quelques instants.

- Ta diversion était géniale, ça a super bien marché !

- Je sais, ils étaient tous là, la brigade spéciale au grand complet...

Sora écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu as pris trop de risques ! Dit-il, l'air accusateur.

- Non, je n'ai à aucun moment été en danger. Ils n'avaient aucune chance, surtout contre moi.

Sora ne répondit rien, sachant que son cousin disait vrai, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il se contenta d'acquiescer, s'attirant un soupir de Roxas qui avait sans doute suivi le cours de ses pensées sur son visage.

Ils changèrent de sujet et continuèrent à parler jusqu'à vingt heures. Après un diner sommaire, partagé en riant, Sora prit congé.

xXx-oOo-xXx

Il était vingt deux heures quand Roxas décida de sortir de chez lui.

Après quelques mètres il entra dans un bar-tabac pour acheter des cigarettes. Pas pour lui, mais pour la personne à qui il rendrait visite le lendemain. En sortant, il croisa une tête rousse à laquelle il ne prêta aucune attention.

- Eh toi !

Roxas se retourna, tombant dans deux émeraudes surmontées d'une chevelure rouge, avec deux triangles inversés sur les joues.

Oups. _**Oui, c'est le mot O.O**_

* * *

Alors voilà pour le chapitre 3.

Partagez vos avis avec moi, merci ^^.

Gourmandizzz.


	4. Souvenirs, souvenirs

L'avancée de mes fics est présente dans mon profil, alors pour savoir où j'en suis a peu près dans mes fics c'est là-bas que ça se passe. Pour savoir quand je compte poster un nouveau chapitre vous pouvez suivre les indications ^^ trop la flemme de les réécrire 8P. Mon profil est updaté à chaque publication. Donc il est mis à jour à chaque fois. Merci.

Voici la version corrigée ^^. Merci à Fire Serenpidity pour sa correction.

* * *

_Psychique_

Je tiens à prévenir pour commencer : certains chapitres seront plus longs ou plus courts que d'autres. Ce sera toujours indiqué si ça se situe dans le passé ou dans le présent, voire même dans le futur, ainsi que le POV du personnage qui voit la scène. Parfois certains chapitres montreront la même scène mais vue d'un point de vue différent. Il y aura deux POV principaux : celui d'Axel et celui de Roxas mais parfois il y en aura d'autres.

**Bêta-lectrice :** Fire Serendipity (seul le nom change)

**Résumé complet de l'histoire :**

Nous sommes en 2010, sur une Terre différente de la notre. L'armée et ses chefs régissent quasiment tout.

Dans ce monde où la magie est répandue et où la loyauté envers l'armée est obligatoire, une chasse, véritable massacre à l'image de la chasse aux sorcières au Moyen Âge, a été lancée contre les Psychiques. Les gens ayant peur d'eux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, uniquement car ils sont différents, accueillirent ce massacre a bras ouverts. Qu'est-ce qu'un Psychique ? Seuls les concernés semblent réellement savoir ce que ça signifie. Aujourd'hui, les Psychiques se cachent parmi eux sans qu'ils en aient réellement conscience et dissimulent leurs pouvoirs pour éviter la mort.

Une brigade a été spécialement créée au sein de l'armée pour trouver, capturer, interroger et abattre les Psychiques.

Retrouvez le point de vue de l'un d'entre eux et celui d'un psychique.

La société devra s'unir à eux et les accepter pour vaincre un ennemi bien plus puissant qu'eux. _**Y a pas à dire, ça pète 8D**_

**Pairing :** AkuRoku et SoRiku et sans doute d'autres aussi.

**Rating :** T. Yaoi, scènes de violence...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Square Enix et Disney. S'ils étaient à moi, Axel et Roxas seraient ensemble et bien vivants, Squall Léonhart et Cloud Strife aussi sans doute, ainsi que Riku et Sora. Mais j'ai pas eue l'idée avant eux donc je n'ai pas mon mot à dire XD.

**Type de chapitre :** Présent - _Passé_.

_**Il existe des êtres doués d'une intelligence et de capacités supra-normales,**_

_**des génies qui possèdent la faculté de faire tout ce qu'ils souhaitent.**_

_**En 1980, les chercheurs d'une organisation portant le nom d'Organisation 13 ont révélé au grand jour leur existence et ont lancé une chasse planétaire contre eux.**_

_**Ces génies furent nommés « Psychiques » et furent condamnés à mort. (NDB : Le vieux coup de la chasse aux sorcières. Classique et efficace.)**_

_**Mais de nombreux Psychiques leur échappèrent et se cachèrent parmi eux comme des êtres humains normaux.**_

_Souvenirs, souvenirs..._

Tout à forcément un début, mais celui de la chasse restait flou pour tout le monde. Oui, il fallait savoir que la plupart des gens n'avaient réellement entendu parler de cette chasse qu'après coup – enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde disait pour se donner bonne conscience. La chasse aux Psychiques avait eu un point de départ, et c'est ce point de départ que cherchait en ce moment même Roxas. C'était devenu une obsession, causée par la mort de son 'oncle', Ansem. Il voulait savoir, juste comprendre. Et pour ça, il était prêt à beaucoup de choses - peut-être pas coopérer avec l'armée, mais presque.

La grande question, c'était de savoir ce qui avait déclenché à ce point la fureur de l'armée. Au point d'organiser une sorte de génocide. Parce que c'était ni plus ni moins ce qu'il s'était passé. L'édit avait été placardé sur quasiment tous les murs dans chaque ville, tout le monde les avait vu, tous les avaient lus et tout le monde avait fermé les yeux.

Au final, les êtres humains en général avaient peur de ce qui leur était inconnu, cherchant sans cesse à le détruire sous le couvert de norme sociale et autres... Rien de vraiment concret. Un Psychique pouvait très bien se retourner contre eux, après tout, était-il normal que certains aient des pouvoirs surnaturels anormalement plus élevés que d'autres ? Donc, qu'est-ce qui était vraiment 'normal' et qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas ? Pour un Psychique, la normalité c'était de pouvoir pratiquement tout faire en fonction du pouvoir qu'il détenait... Lui-même était n'avait aucune limite à part celles que lui imposaient son esprit et sa raison mais il était rare que ces deux choses viennent entraver ses pouvoirs, un Psychique n'ayant pas la même façon de penser qu'un humain 'normal' ou qu'un autre Psychique.

Le point de départ, voilà ce qu'il voulait savoir. Et pour ce faire, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'aller _**le**_ voir, _**lui**_. C'est pourquoi il était allé chercher des cigarettes au bar-tabac du coin de la rue perpendiculaire à la sienne. Enfin, c'était ce qui était prévu à l'origine, là il était présentement en train d'essayer de semer un grande perche aux cheveux rouge flamboyant. Oui, parce qu'évidemment il avait fallu qu'il trouve le moyen de tomber sur un des membres de cette foutue brigade. _**(La loi de la vexation universelle.)**_ C'était vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau là ! Il avait continué à marcher, ne s'arrêtant pas lorsque le roux l'avait interpellé dans la rue, il avait juste poursuivi son chemin, mais l'autre s'était lancé à sa poursuite et forcément, il s'était mit (s) à courir.

Et il ne savait même pas si l'autre l'avait reconnu avant qu'il ne se ne se mette à courir, peut-être allait-il lui aussi par là. _**(Ça semble un peu gros, là XD)**_ Maintenant, avec son comportement il était grillé, quelle idée de se mettre à courir, comme s'il était coupable de quelque chose, franchement qu'est-ce qui lui avait collé cette idée en tête ? Certainement son cerveau, la prochaine fois il ne l'écouterait pas, point. _**(XD)**_

_Une demi-heure plus tard…_

Cet abruti de roux avait appelé des renforts. Bon d'accord, il courrait vite, mais ça n'était pas une raison pour appeler quelqu'un d'autre pour qu'il se joigne à la 'fête' comme dirait Sora. Avec un soupir, il tourna au coin de la rue qu'il longeait en courant._** (Pourquoi il s'envole pas ? Vu qu'Axel l'a déjà reconnu il s'en tape un peu non ?)**_ Il s'arrêta net**, et **un nouveau soupir retentit dans la ruelle. Un cul-de-sac... Il se tourna donc pour repartir en sens inverse mais si le roux était essoufflé et fatigué de la poursuite d'avant l'appel des renforts, ça n'était pas le cas pour toutle monde, loin de là. Et il y en avait un qui courait vachement vite, presque autant que lui. Un blond, avec des cheveux blonds tirant sur le blanc, très courts, une barbe mince et des moustaches, _**(Waaaay cours Luxord, cours !)**_ il portait de nombreux piercings sur les oreilles.

- C'est bon, il est coincé !

Le pensait-il vraiment ? Si c'était le cas, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre à la fois sur son métier et sur eux. 'Il est coincé' ? N'importe quoi ! Il avait tout un tas de possibilité en ce moment même, il avait certes la flemme de les mettre en œuvre mais il n'était certainement pas coincé. Une phrase désagréable d'un ami à lui et Sora lui revint brusquement en tête **:** « Arrête de stresser, décoinces-toi un bon coup, tu verras ça ira mieux après ! » Dire ce genre de chose lors d'une opération à couvert, encerclé par des dizaines de gardes spécialisés dans le massacre de Psychique, c'était vraiment le genre de Zack. _**(J'avoue.)**_ Et puis d'abord, il n'était pas coincé ! Dans tous les sens du terme ! _**(XD)**_

Après un grognement mental – décidément, Zack avait une mauvaise influence sur lui – il leva les yeux vers le ciel, cherchant une autre issue, une pas encombrée par l'arrivée des membres de la brigade spéciale. Les yeux levés vers le ciel, un sourire amusé se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres. Oh, un des murs du bâtiment de la ruelle était plus bas que les autres, comme quoi même par hasard, il avait de la chance... Il lui suffirait d'utiliser son pouvoir, juste un tout petit peu et il était tiré d'affaire. Rien d'autre à faire. Il n'était pas coincé ! Mais alors pas du tout.

Il regarda à nouveau vers la sortie de la ruelle obstruée par le blond juste à temps pour voir les autres membres de la brigade arriver. Le roux se pencha, appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il le regarda longuement. Roxas eut un nouveau soupir – décidément, depuis quelque temps il ne faisait que ça : soupirer – il fallait croire que tout se liguait contre lui, aussi. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur ce rouquin ? Il n'aurait pas dû sortir, voilà tout, ou en tout cas pas à cette heure-là. Mais maintenant que c'était fait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'en sortir par une pirouette, comme d'habitude... Amusé, il sourit à nouveau, laissant ses yeux refléter l'ironie de la situation : ces hommes pensaient vraiment qu'il était coincé ? Il allait leur prouver le contraire, voilà tout.

- Alors, tu es un Psychique.

Cette phrase sonnait comme une affirmation, peut-être même une constatation. Le sourire de Roxas s'agrandit. Ça risquait de devenir drôle, dans les prochaines minutes.

- Qui ? Moi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Ne fais pas le malin, s'exclama le blond aux oreilles percées, on t'a vu ce matin sur le toit de l'immeuble ! T'es un Psychique !

- Ah... Et ? Même si c'était le cas, ça ferait quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Mis à part courir sur un toit je n'ai rien fait, donc vous n'avez aucunes raisons de me poursuivre comme vous l'avez fait. _**(Ils pourraient te répondre que si t'avais rien à te reprocher t'aurais pas détalé comme un lapin….)**_

- Selon La loi, tout Psychique utilisant son pouvoir doit être exécuté, et ce dans les plus brefs délais !

Roxas se tourna vers Xigbar qui venait de prendre la parole, d'un ton calme et posé. Ça aussi, c'était une constatation. Xigbar venait juste d'énoncer la Loi. C'était la vérité, depuis la chasse les Psychiques n'avaient plus le droit d'utiliser leurs capacités s'ils voulaient vivre. Mais les Psychiques étaient loin d'être stupides, l'utilisation de leurs pouvoirs n'était qu'un prétexte, qu'ils les utilisent ou pas, ils seraient exécutés mais ils pouvaient se battre, ne pas céder contre des lois dictatoriales. Pas question de rester bien sagement sans rien faire à attendre qu'on vienne les abattre ! C'était pour ça que le groupe de Psychiques dont faisait partie Roxas existait.

Le petit blond tourna donc son regard glacé vers Xigbar, et le regarda fixement quelques instants. On l'avait mis en garde à propos de cet homme et de ses pouvoirs, il se souvenait encore de l'avertissement d'Ansem il y avait quelques années : « Roxas, surtout fais attention à Xigbar Braig, il est l'un des meilleurs agents de la brigade contre les Psychiques. Comme tu le sais, chaque membre a un élément en particulier ainsi qu'une arme ; celui de Xigbar c'est l'espace et ses armes sont deux pistolets Uzi. Il combine son arme et son élément pour tirer dans tous les sens. Et lorsque tu ne sais pas par où le tir arrive, il est difficile de le contrer. » Son oncle avait toujours été de bon conseil mais celui-ci avait en plus été confirmé par Xenahort qui avait été un de ses élèves, un peu plus tard, lors de la création de leur 'groupe de résistance. « Il est un des membres les plus importants de l'Organisation et surtout un des plus compétents. Il a un dégoût et une rancœur inimaginable envers les Psychiques. Il est moqueur et rabaissant, considérant chaque Psychique comme un traitre. » Oui, il s'en souvenait à présent, son oncle et lui avaient rencontré Xigbar quand il était plus jeune, et juste lorsque le combat allait démarrer entre lui et Ansem, il avait dit : "Tout ce que je dis, traitre, c'est que cette fois ton heure est venue". Mais ça n'était pas lui qui avait tué son oncle, non, Xigbar n'avait pas été assez puissant, et il ne le serait suffisamment pas pour l'avoir non plus !

Roxas haussa les épaules, symbolisant ainsi le peu de cas qu'il faisait de leurs lois. Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel, regardant le haut de l'immeuble par lequel il allait leur échapper, calculant la distance et la quantité de pouvoir a utiliser. Il abaissa à nouveau son regard vers les membres de la brigade et regarda le roux à cause de qui toute cette course poursuite était arrivée. Puis, il activa son pouvoir et sauta vers le haut, en direction du ciel. Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant la tête que les militaires faisaient en le regardant s'envoler littéralement. _**(Ben oui, ils sont con ou quoi ? T_T)**_ Il atterrit calmement en haut du mur et tourna les talons, disparaissant rapidement dans les ténèbres.

Roxas arriva très vite chez lui, la prochaine fois il ferait plus attention aux gens qu'il croiserait. Il se laissa tomber sans grâce sur le canapé et poussa un nouveau soupir. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, amusé et narquois. Ça avait été drôle en quelque sorte. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et se leva pour aller prendre une douche puis s'écrouler sur son lit.

_Un homme était à terre, une tache de sang s'étirant de plus en plus sous lui. L'homme était blond, assez grand et avait de beaux yeux bleus. Son teint était anormalement pâle, il était en train de mourir. Son pouvoir, immense, était inutile en cet instant. Ce jour-là, Roxas avait appris à ses dépends que le pouvoir d'un Psychique avait quand même des limites, dont celle de ne pas pouvoir lutter contre la mort..._

Roxas se redressa en sursaut sur son lit. Seul son dernier rêve restait clair dans sa tête, encore ce rêve, celui de la mort de son oncle. Oui, les autres pensaient les Psychiques immortels, ça n'était absolument pas le cas. Même un Psychique en pleine possession de ses moyens ne pouvait pas lutter contre la mort. Elle étirait ses fils, ténébreuse et glaciale, sur chaque être. Même les Psychiques. Ces limites, chaque jour Roxas avait tenté de les repousser et chaque jour, petit à petit, il y était arrivé. Les progrès qu'il avait fait avaient été durs mais il y était parvenu.

Roxas se tourna vers le radio-réveil sur la table de chevet pour voir l'heure. Quatre heures du matin. Il se rallongea sur le lit, s'enfonçant dans ses draps et chercha à nouveau l'inconscience salvatrice du sommeil.

Ce ne fut que deux heures et demie plus tard qu'il se décida à sortir du lit. Il n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir mais peu lui importait. Déjà concentré sur son rendez-vous avec _**lui,**_ il ne chercha pas à traîner, seul comptait ce qui allait se passer. Sorti du lit, il partit se laver _**(NDB : encore ? il a déjà pris une douche la veille au soir – NDA : c'est parce qu'il est très propre mdr, et puis il a couru XD)**_, s'habilla, alla manger et se prépara à sortir de chez lui. Il sortit quelques instants avant de rentrer à nouveau dans son appartement, il se dirigea en vitesse vers sa chambre et attrapa son portable et ses clefs posés sur la table de chevet, devant son réveil.

_Plus tard, dans un vieux manoir à l'aspect délabré…_

Il leva les yeux, regardant de la grille les fenêtres à l'étage, voilées de temps à autres par un rideau bougé par le vent. Il ouvrit la grille qui grinça sourdement, lui arrachant une légère grimace : qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ce genre de bruit. Il s'avança vers la porte du manoir, attentif au moindre bruit puisqu'_**il**_ n'aimait pas être dérangé. _**(Putain il a l'air sympa, le mec…)**_

Après être rentré dans le manoir, il de dirigea vers un petit salon par l'escalier de gauche. Après avoir toqué, il ouvrit la porte sur une pièce entièrement blanche, assez aveuglante lorsque l'on n'y est pas habitué. Un homme se tenait assis sur un grand fauteuil, en face de la porte que venait d'ouvrir Roxas.

- J'attendais ta venue, Roxas.

Le blond cligna une fois des yeux avant d'avancer de deux pas dans la pièce puis de s'incliner légèrement. Le vieillard était habillé de bleu, et portait un grand chapeau de la même couleur avec des étoiles et des lunes dorées dessinées dessus. Une longue barbe et des cheveux arrivant à mi-dos grisonnants, Yen Sid, toujours égal à lui-même, se tenait debout, droit et fier. Roxas se redressa, puis avança vers la chaise que lui désignait le magicien. Il s'assit, puis sortit le paquet de cigarettes, le posa sur la table et le fit glisser vers Yen Sid en douceur. _**(XDDDDD Alors comme ça on amadoue des mages avec des clopes maintenant ! Walt Disney doit se retourner dans sa tombe !)**_ Celui-ci l'attrapa en souriant, amusé par le moyen trouvé par Roxas pour l'amadouer.

Il se leva, se dirigeant vers la grande fenêtre recouvrant tout le pan du mur, longeant la table et s'arrêta, jetant un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur.

- Tu peux aller voir ce que tu cherches tant. C'est dans la bibliothèque, aile opposée à cette pièce.

Roxas se redressa, s'inclinant à nouveau imperceptiblement puis se dirigea vers la sortie, ne pouvant néanmoins pas s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Yen Sid avant de quitter la pièce. Celui-ci, le dos tourné à lui, sortait du paquet qu'il tenait dans les mains, une cigarette, l'a portant à ses lèvres. Le bout s'enflamma presque instantanément. La porte de referma.

Arrivé à la bibliothèque, Roxas commença à chercher le livre dont parler le vieux Yen Sid. Il grimaça lorsqu'il se rendit compte que toute une étagère de la bibliothèque était constituée de livres portant sur le début de la chasse ainsi qu'une autre sur les Psychiques. _**(Ben quoi ? Tu voulais savoir, t'es servi.)**_ Yen Sid en aurait donc 'sauvé' pas mal. Il fallait qu'il y jette un coup d'œil mais un jour ne lui suffirait sans doute pas. Avec un soupir _**(Qu'est-ce qu'il peut soupirer, ce garçon x) )**_, il sortit un des livres de la bibliothèque, portant sur le début de la Chasse puis un autre, et encore un autre.

Il se dirigea avec ses trouvailles vers la table placée plus loin et y trouva une feuille de papier. Une écriture d'un bleu profond se dessinait sur le papier couleur crème, étalant ses trilles et ses boucles, formant les mots suivants :

« Tu peux rester ici tant que tu le souhaites, une chambre a été préparée pour toi.

Yen Sid. »

Nouveau sourire de la part du blondinet, Yen Sid était un magicien assez spécial mais toujours prêt à aider, surtout les Psychiques. _**(Surtout ceux qui lui apportent de Marlboro 8D)**_ Le don de prédilection du vieil homme était son pouvoir de divination, il avait une faculté étonnante a prévoir ce qui allait se passer...

Roxas mit deux jours à trouver le livre dont parlait Yen Sid sur les débuts de la chasse, ce livre qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps. Les autres livres avaient des passages intéressants mais il les connaissait déjà, donc ils lui avaient été inutiles pour la plupart.

Il ouvrit le livre, ses mains tremblant légèrement, et se pencha dessus…

* * *

Voilà, laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

En espérant que ça vous ait plut.

Gourmandizzz.


	5. Le commencement part 1

_Psychique_

Je tiens à prévenir pour commencer : certains chapitres seront plus longs ou plus court que d'autres. Ce sera toujours indiqué si ça se situe dans le passé ou dans le présent, voire même dans le futur, ainsi que le POV du personnage qui voit la scène. Parfois certains chapitres montreront la même scène mais vue d'un point de vue différent. Il y aura deux POV principaux : celui de Axel et celui de Roxas mais parfois il y en aura d'autres.

**Bêta-lectrice :** Fire Serendipity (seul le nom change)

**Résumé complet de l'histoire :**

Nous sommes en 2010, sur une Terre différente de la notre. L'armée et ses chefs régissent quasiment tout.

Dans ce monde où la magie est répandue et où la loyauté envers l'armée est obligatoire, une chasse, véritable massacre à l'image de la chasse aux sorcières au Moyen Âge, a été lancée contre les Psychiques. Les gens ayant peur d'eux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, uniquement car ils sont différents, accueillirent ce massacre a bras ouverts. Qu'est-ce qu'un Psychique ? Seuls les concernés semblent réellement savoir ce que ça signifie. Aujourd'hui, les Psychiques se cachent parmi eux sans qu'ils en aient réellement conscience et dissimulent leurs pouvoirs pour éviter la mort.

Une brigade a été spécialement créée au sein de l'armée pour trouver, capturer, interroger et abattre les Psychiques.

Retrouvez le point de vue de l'un d'entre eux et celui d'un psychique.

La société devra s'unir à eux et les accepter pour vaincre un ennemi bien plus puissant qu'eux. _**Y a pas à dire, ça pète 8D**_

**Pairing :** AkuRoku et SoRiku et sans doute d'autres aussi.

**Rating :** T. Yaoi, scènes de violence...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Square Enix et Disney. S'ils étaient à moi, Axel et Roxas seraient ensemble et bien vivants, Squall Léonhart et Cloud Strife aussi sans doute, ainsi que Riku et Sora. Mais j'ai pas eue l'idée avant eux donc je n'ai pas mon mot à dire XD.

**Type de chapitre :** Passé.

_**Il existe des êtres doués d'une intelligence et de capacités supra-normales,**_

_**des génies qui possèdent la faculté de faire tout ce qu'ils souhaitent.**_

_**En 1980, les chercheurs d'une organisation portant le nom d'Organisation 13 ont révélé au grand jour leur existence et ont lancé une chasse planétaire contre eux.**_

_**Ces génies furent nommés « Psychiques » et furent condamnés à mort.**_

_**Mais de nombreux Psychiques leur échappèrent et se cachèrent parmi eux comme des êtres humains normaux.**_

_Toute histoire a un début, _

_Le commencement. _

Partie 1.

**Justin Kerm**, Journal privé.

_« Il me semble avoir commis la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Et pourtant, étant Psychique, j'en ai fait énormément durant mon existence. Mais là, je me suis vraiment surpassé. Pour comprendre, il faut remonter dans le temps, il y a longtemps._

_Mais dans un premier temps, il faut comprendre ce qu'est un Psychique, c'est l'étude de toute une vie : prendre connaissance de ce mystère qu'est cette puissance – immense – enfermée à l'intérieur d'un simple être humain._

_Qu'est-ce qu'un Psychique ?_

_C'est la question que nos ancêtres se sont posée, qu'aujourd'hui encore les gens ainsi que nos plus grands chercheurs cherchent à résoudre et que même à l'avenir, sans aucun doute nous ne saurons toujours pas ce qu'il en est. Parce qu'au final, la question demeure une énigme. Qu'est-ce qu'un Psychique ? Et qui, à part un Psychique, est habilité à répondre à cette question ? Qui mieux qu'un Psychique sait ce qu'il est ?_

_Je commence ce journal alors que je sens venir une grande période de trouble, une ombre noire s'étend de plus en plus sur notre avenir. Mon nom est Julien Kerm, cinquante-quatre ans, je suis ce que l'on a communément appelé un Psychique. Je suis l'un des meilleurs de mon temps mais ça n'a jamais été suffisant durant toute mon existence. Je me trouvais trop faible, pas suffisamment puissant, je cherchais toujours plus loin, encore et encore, espérant devenir plus fort. Dans cette quête insensée vers le pouvoir et la connaissance, j'ai entraîné avec moi mon meilleur ami, le Grand Pontife. Je ne citerai pas son nom pour le moment, cherchant avant tout à expliquer dans le détail mon erreur avant de blâmer qui que ce soit d'autre, parce que c'est ma faute !_

_Mais comment aurais-je pu savoir au cours de nos nombreux déplacements que son cœur noircirait à ce point, que dans notre aventure commune, liés par cette soif de connaissance qui nous était commune et qui nous avait rapprochés, je perdrais mon si précieux ami ? Non, rien n'aurait pu m'y préparer mais si je ne l'avais pas entraîné dans cette histoire en lui montrant ce que nous autres, Psychiques, étions capables de faire, en le poussant à savoir, rien ne se serait passé et cette ombre ne serait pas là, posée comme un voile obscur sur les générations futures, empêchant quiconque de prédire quoi que ce soit. _

_Un Psychique est, d'après nos connaissances actuelles, un être humain possédant un puissance magique dépassant l'entendement, un pouvoir si grand qu'il rivalise avec celui des Dieux et donne à son possesseur une capacité unique qui lui permet de repousser les limites humaines. Un Psychique est donc rien de moins qu'un surhomme mais homme tout de même. Un Psychique n'est pas immortel ni invincible. Et s'il est très dur d'en vaincre un, c'est néanmoins possible._

_Un Psychique aura toujours l'avantage sur un humain normal, même le plus faible des Psychiques serait capable de rivaliser avec le plus grand magicien que le monde ai connu. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que forcément il vaincra. Non, croire que parce que l'on est Psychique personne ne peut rien contre nous est une preuve flagrante de stupidité. Car au fond, même s'il possède les pouvoirs d'un Dieu, un Psychique reste humain._

_Moi, en tant que Psychique, je peux ajouter quelques informations sur nous._

_Le terme même de Psychique montre la différence la plus flagrante avec un autre humain : le mental, nous avons une conscience aigüe des limites imposés à l'être humain et avons développé un moyen de passer outre ces mêmes limites. Est-ce dû à nos pouvoirs ou nos pouvoirs sont-ils dû à ce dépassement de limites que nous repoussons de tout notre être ? Je ne le sais pas. Ce serait comme de chercher à savoir qui de la poule ou de l'œuf est venu en premier. Ce serait remonter si loin dans le temps et chercher si profondément dans l'essence même du Psychique que ça nous est impossible._

_L'esprit, c'est la plus grande source de restriction qu'un humain puisse posséder, être forcé de s'arrêter aux limites imposées par son esprit, même chez nous, c'est le cas. Nos pouvoirs sont limités par notre esprit mais pas d'une manière identique à celle d'un autre humain, non, nos limites sont plus, voire beaucoup plus repoussées que celles des autres mais elles existent. _

_Nous sommes limités par les possibles de notre cerveau et ces possibles sont plus ou moins amoindrit par la puissance de notre don. Plus le pouvoir d'un Psychique est fort est plus le mot ''impossible'' s'éloigne, plus les possibles deviennent nombreux. Mais nous sommes limités dans nos actes, il est impossible à un Psychique, même vivant de se faire pousser des ailes, il y a des choses impossibles même si le cerveau peut les assimiler possibles. »_

**A suivre...**


	6. Imprévu

_Psychique_

Je tiens à prévenir pour commencer : certains chapitres seront plus longs ou plus courts que d'autres. Ce sera toujours indiqué si ça se situe dans le passé ou dans le présent, voire même dans le futur, ainsi que le POV du personnage qui voit la scène. Parfois certains chapitres montreront la même scène mais vue d'un point de vue différent. Il y aura deux POV principaux : celui d'Axel et celui de Roxas mais parfois il y en aura d'autres.

**Bêta-lectrice :** Fire Serendipity (seul le nom change)

**Résumé complet de l'histoire :**

Nous sommes en 2010, sur une Terre différente de la notre. L'armée et ses chefs régissent quasiment tout.

Dans ce monde où la magie est répandue et où la loyauté envers l'armée est obligatoire, une chasse, véritable massacre à l'image de la chasse aux sorcières au Moyen Âge, a été lancée contre les Psychiques. Les gens ayant peur d'eux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, uniquement car ils sont différents, accueillirent ce massacre a bras ouverts. Qu'est-ce qu'un Psychique ? Seuls les concernés semblent réellement savoir ce que ça signifie. Aujourd'hui, les Psychiques se cachent parmi eux sans qu'ils en aient réellement conscience et dissimulent leurs pouvoirs pour éviter la mort.

Une brigade a été spécialement créée au sein de l'armée pour trouver, capturer, interroger et abattre les Psychiques.

Retrouvez le point de vue de l'un d'entre eux et celui d'un psychique.

La société devra s'unir à eux et les accepter pour vaincre un ennemi bien plus puissant qu'eux. _**Y a pas à dire, ça pète 8D**_

**Pairing :** AkuRoku et SoRiku et sans doute d'autres aussi.

**Rating :** T. Yaoi, scènes de violence...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Square Enix et Disney. S'ils étaient à moi, Axel et Roxas seraient ensemble et bien vivants, Squall Léonhart et Cloud Strife aussi sans doute, ainsi que Riku et Sora. Mais j'ai pas eue l'idée avant eux donc je n'ai pas mon mot à dire XD.

**Type de chapitre :** Présent. POV Axel du chapitre « Souvenirs, souvenirs... »

_**Il existe des êtres doués d'une intelligence et de capacités supra-normales,**_

_**des génies qui possèdent la faculté de faire tout ce qu'ils souhaitent.**_

_**En 1980, les chercheurs d'une organisation portant le nom d'Organisation 13 ont révélé au grand jour leur existence et ont lancé une chasse planétaire contre eux.**_

_**Ces génies furent nommés « Psychiques » et furent condamnés à mort. **_

_**Mais de nombreux Psychiques leur échappèrent et se cachèrent parmi eux comme des êtres humains normaux.**_

_Imprévu_

Il se laissa tomber sur le siège, épuisé par la course poursuite. Les Psychiques adoraient-ils réellement jouer avec des capteurs d'ondes psychiques ? Spécialisés dans le repérage de Psychiques, en plus ? Non, il ne pouvait pas le croire... Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et laissa s'échapper un soupir. Foutue journée !

Ils venaient d'apprendre dans la brigade qu'un incident s'était produit à l'opposé de l'endroit où ce gamin blond les avait entraînés. Finalement, ils avaient eu raison, les Psychiques préparaient bel et bien quelque chose mais cet 'incident' ne les aidait pas à déterminer de quoi il s'agissait réellement. Les gardes, pourtant des soldats entraînés dans l'arrestation de ces individus aux pouvoirs trop puissants s'étaient fait avoir en beauté ! Tout comme eux, d'ailleurs...

Néanmoins, c'était difficile à croire qu'autant de Psychiques – un peu plus d'une demi douzaine quand même ! - se soient alliés contre eux. N'étaient-ils pas censés ne pas se rassembler en groupe ? Après tout, ils étaient plutôt solitaires en général et c'était compréhensible : quand vous voulez faire partie d'un groupe qui englobe autant de puissance dans si peu d'hommes, il faut rester au niveau ; il devait également y avoir des bagarres ! Mais là, chacune de leurs actions avaient été coordonnées, ils avaient juste agit comme un seul homme, d'après le chef des gardes. C'était anormal, même eux dans la brigade ne parvenaient pas à coordonner leurs mouvements aussi bien alors que ça faisait des années qu'ils travaillaient ensemble ! Alors quoi, les Psychiques formaient un groupe depuis si longtemps ?

Une journée de dingue, voilà ce que c'était. De toute façon, il l'avait su dès le départ qu'il n'aurait pas dû se lever ce matin-là...

D'abord, le matin même, un psychique blond avait joué avec un de leurs capteurs, signalant ainsi sa présence dans un des secteurs de la ville. Un pouvoir incroyablement puissant, alors ils y étaient tous allés : s'il avait fallu se battre contre un tel adversaire, ils n'étaient pas de trop à treize. Malgré ça, et après avoir – semble t-il – joué avec eux, le psychique leur avait échappé.

Pendant ce temps, un groupe de ses semblables – un groupe ! Pas un, ni deux, non, ça aurait été trop simple ! Tout un groupe de Psychiques, donc – s'était rassemblés à l'opposé de là où ils étaient, à l'un des sièges principaux du pouvoir, quand même, pour 'récupérer' un objet dont on avait pas voulu leur signaler de quoi il s'agissait. Si ça, ça n'était pas de la diversion, alors il n'était plus le meilleur utilisateur du feu de la brigade spéciale !

Franchement, ça aurait pût passer, assez facilement en fait, mais ça ne s'était pas arrêté là, bien sûr que non, autrement la loi de Murphy n'aurait eu aucune raison d'être : « Toute chose qui peut mal tourner, tourne mal ». La journée avait mal commencé, il fallait bien qu'elle empire vers la fin.

Bilan : ils n'avaient pas laissé s'échapper le psychique blond une fois mais deux fois.

La vérification de cette foutue loi... Franchement, il fallait être complètement taré pour inventer et démontrer une loi pareille !

Et puis, ne disait-on pas également qu'un emmerdement n'arrivait jamais seul ?

Comment c'était arrivé ? Rien de plus simple : il était sorti s'aérer un peu après l'inspection au quartier général qui avait été _visité_ par les Psychiques ; ils étaient rentrés à la brigade depuis peu alors il en avait profité pour faire un tour. Il était allé se promener dans le quartier, il devait être vingt deux heures et quart, dans ces eaux-là en tout cas et il était tombé sur un petit blond aux yeux bleus à l'air vaguement familier. Peu sûr de lui, il l'avait interpellé mais le blondinet ne s'était pas arrêté pour autant, à peine s'était-il retourné et puis ça avait fait _**tilt **_dans sa tête : effectivement, il connaissait ce petit blond, il l'avait même vu le matin même pour tout dire. Le Psychique qui avait mystérieusement disparu sur le toit. Alors il l'avait suivi et l'autre s'était mis à courir.

Après environ quinze minutes de course-poursuite il avait sorti son portable et avait appelé – pas moyen d'envoyer un message, il se serait juste étalé par terre et aurait perdu de vue le blond – des renforts. Ça lui avait fait perdre quelques précieux mètres, déjà qu'il était loin de le rattraper à l'origine, parce qu'il courrait vite le petit blondinet !

Environ dix minutes plus tard, les autres étaient arrivés, enfin, et il avait légèrement ralenti, épuisé, alors que Luxord prenait la tête de la traque. Il avait toujours pensé que les blonds en général couraient vite, plus que les roux en tout cas mais là, c'était une preuve !

Luxord, le numéro dix de la brigade, autrement surnommé le Joueur du destin, il avait néanmoins un avantage sur nous et sans doute sur le Psychique également : son contrôle du temps. Capable d'avancer et de ralentir le temps de manière sporadique et courte, certes, il est très utile dans notre brigade. Il est très réfléchi, et aime élaborer des plans complexes qu'il voit comme des jeux, sa façon de se battre illustre bien son goût pour ceux-ci d'ailleurs.

Il ne le suivait pas vraiment de près mais l'autre blond restait clairement visible pour Luxord.

Après un mauvais choix du Psychique, ils l'avaient coincé dans une ruelle en cul-de-sac. Le blondinet avait eu l'air perplexe lorsque le numéro dix avait crié :

- C'est bon, il est coincé !

Un peu comme s'il ne comprenait pas qu'il ait pût dire quelque chose d'aussi insensé. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur les pouvoirs anormaux que détenait le blond. Lui, il s'était penché en avant, mains en appui sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle, une demi-heure de poursuite non-stop c'était un peu trop. Ainsi, après qu'ils soient tous dans la ruelle, le blond avait commencé à sourire, ouvertement amusé par la situation. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être agaçant, comme s'il savait des choses qu'eux ignoraient ! C'était sans doute le cas, ils ne savaient quasiment rien sur les Psychiques mais ça n'était pas une raison de le montrer de cette manière... Une conversation avait commencé :

- Alors, tu es un Psychique.

Affirmation de Xigbar, il ne les avait jamais aimés, et en un sens Axel comprenait pourquoi, cet air supérieur et amusé, presque hautain était détestable. Ça ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire déjà agaçant du blondinet, et l'envie de lui mettre un coup l'avait sérieusement démangé.

- Qui ? Moi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Il voulait vraiment une réponse ? Non, c'était flagrant : encore une moquerie.

- Ne fais pas le malin, s'était exclamé Luxord, on t'a vu ce matin sur le toit de l'immeuble ! T'es un Psychique !

- Ah... Et ? Même si c'était le cas, ça ferait quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Mis à part courir sur un toit je n'ai rien fait, donc vous n'avez aucune raison de me poursuivre comme vous l'avez fait.

- Selon la loi, tout Psychique utilisant son pouvoir doit être exécuté, et ce dans les plus brefs délais !

Le blond se tourna vers Xigbar et le regarda un long moment, un peu comme s'il le connaissait et qu'il cherchait à se souvenir de certaines informations à son propos. Mais le blondinet ne semblait pas avoir plus peur que ça, c'était assez étonnant, un peu comme le matin même, la situation avait plus semblé l'amuser qu'autre chose, comme s'il n'avait rien à craindre de leur brigade.

Les Psychiques étaient-ils si différent, pensaient-ils réellement d'une manière incompréhensible aux autres humains ? Oui, Axel n'en avait eu plus aucun doute en cet instant précis : ce Psychique en particulier avait quelque chose de différent, même par rapport aux autres de son espèces, comme s'il en savait plus qu'eux, voire même comme s'il était également différent des autres Psychiques. Il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules de manière nonchalante comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire de la loi, comme si elle ne comptait pas pour lui, comme s'il n'avait ni l'envie ni l'intention de la respecter.

Ensuite, il avait levé les yeux au ciel et Axel s'était demandé ce qui était en train de lui passer par la tête. Il n'avait pas eu à attendre longtemps pour le savoir : le blond, après avoir de nouveau baissé les yeux vers eux et l'avoir longuement regardé, s'était envolé... littéralement.

Abasourdi, Axel avait fait quelques pas en avant, voyant le sourire du Psychique s'agrandir encore alors qu'il les regardait, il l'avait vu atterrir avec grâce et une souplesse étonnante, prenant appui sur le haut du mur avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître.

Ils étaient restés immobiles, figés par la surprise pendant cinq minutes puis s'étaient ressaisis et étaient rentrés, chacun plongé dans des pensées qui lui étaient propres.

Axel passa une main dans ses cheveux et leva la tête vers le plafond. Décidément ce blondinet leur en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs : d'abord il disparaissait tout simplement et ensuite il s'envolait littéralement. Ce serait quoi la prochaine fois ? Il espérait vraiment que les Psychiques n'étaient pas capables de se transformer en animaux parce que là ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau !

De toute façon, il en était sûr et certain : la loi de Murphy n'avait pas fini de frapper, avec un tel Psychique en liberté, toutes les emmerdes du monde risquaient de leur tomber dessus...

NdA :

La loi de Murphy est une loi empirique énonçant que si quelque chose peut mal tourner, alors cette chose finira infailliblement par mal tourner. Une autre version du même adage indique que s'il existe au moins deux façons de faire quelque chose et qu'au moins l'une de ces façons peut entraîner une catastrophe, il se trouvera forcément quelqu'un quelque part pour emprunter cette voie… On appel ça également la loi de l''emmerdement maximum :

« Un emmerdement n'arrive jamais seul. »

« C'est en imaginant que rien (ou plus rien) ne peut nous arriver, que tout peut nous tomber dessus. »

« On peut toujours faire pire dans l'horreur. »

« C'est en imaginant que tout va nous tomber dessus que le pire reste "suspendu" jusqu'à ce qu'on imagine que plus rien ne peut nous arriver. »

Cette réflexivité mène à un syllogisme :

« Toute tentative ratée de mettre en évidence la loi de Murphy est une mise en évidence de la loi de Murphy »

Une version extrême de cette loi dit que « s'il y a la moindre possibilité que ça rate, ça ratera ; s'il n'y en a aucune, ça ratera quand même. »


	7. Le commencement part 2

_Psychique_

Je tiens à prévenir pour commencer : certains chapitres seront plus longs ou plus courts que d'autres. Ce sera toujours indiqué si ça se situe dans le passé ou dans le présent, voire même dans le futur, ainsi que le POV du personnage qui voit la scène. Parfois certains chapitres montreront la même scène mais vue d'un point de vue différent. Il y aura deux POV principaux : celui d'Axel et celui de Roxas mais parfois il y en aura d'autres.

**Bêta-lectrice :** Fire Serendipity (seul le nom change)

**Résumé complet de l'histoire :**

Nous sommes en 2010, sur une Terre différente de la notre. L'armée et ses chefs régissent quasiment tout.

Dans ce monde où la magie est répandue et où la loyauté envers l'armée est obligatoire, une chasse, véritable massacre à l'image de la chasse aux sorcières au Moyen Âge, a été lancée contre les Psychiques. Les gens ayant peur d'eux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, uniquement car ils sont différents, accueillirent ce massacre a bras ouverts. Qu'est-ce qu'un Psychique ? Seuls les concernés semblent réellement savoir ce que ça signifie. Aujourd'hui, les Psychiques se cachent parmi eux sans qu'ils en aient réellement conscience et dissimulent leurs pouvoirs pour éviter la mort.

Une brigade a été spécialement créée au sein de l'armée pour trouver, capturer, interroger et abattre les Psychiques.

Retrouvez le point de vue de l'un d'entre eux et celui d'un psychique.

La société devra s'unir à eux et les accepter pour vaincre un ennemi bien plus puissant qu'eux. _**Y a pas à dire, ça pète 8D**_

**Pairing :** AkuRoku et SoRiku et sans doute d'autres aussi.

**Rating :** T. Yaoi, scènes de violence...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Square Enix et Disney. S'ils étaient à moi, Axel et Roxas seraient ensemble et bien vivants, Squall Léonhart et Cloud Strife aussi sans doute, ainsi que Riku et Sora. Mais j'ai pas eue l'idée avant eux donc je n'ai pas mon mot à dire XD.

**Type de chapitre :** Passé.

_**Il existe des êtres doués d'une intelligence et de capacités supra-normales,**_

_**des génies qui possèdent la faculté de faire tout ce qu'ils souhaitent.**_

_**En 1980, les chercheurs d'une organisation portant le nom d'Organisation 13 ont révélé au grand jour leur existence et ont lancé une chasse planétaire contre eux.**_

_**Ces génies furent nommés « Psychiques » et furent condamnés à mort. **_

_**Mais de nombreux Psychiques leur échappèrent et se cachèrent parmi eux comme des êtres humains normaux.**_

_Toute histoire a un début, _

_Le commencement. _

Partie 2.

**Justin Kerm**, Journal privé.

[…] « _La plus petite parcelle d'énergie peut-être utilisée par un Psychique, j'ai appris par mon maître qu'un Psychique possédant une certaine quantité de puissance était capable d'utiliser l'énergie des autres êtres vivants : animaux, plantes... Il m'a également parlé d'un Psychique qu'il avait un jour rencontré capable d'utiliser l'énergie produite par les éléments tels le feu, l'eau, le vent... Notamment lors de catastrophes naturelles. L'énergie dégagée à ce moment-là doit vraiment être colossale !_

_J'ai pendant longtemps tenté d'atteindre ce niveau de puissance, mais ça m'a toujours __été__ impossible, j'étais tellement obnubilé par cette puissance que j'en ai__ négligé mon ami, lui qui avait voulu m'accompagner pour en apprendre plus et rester avec moi... Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux aujourd'hui ; parce que si j'étais resté avec lui, peut-être ne serait-il pas allé visiter ces ruines seul et les ténèbres ne se seraient pas emparée__s__ de son cœur. Cette erreur, __j'en porte encore le poids __aujourd'hui, parce que si j'avais fait plus attention, j'aurais pu le sauver. Si seulement je l'avais remarqué !_

_L'erreur est humaine, dit-on, mais dans le cas d'un Psychique, __ses erreurs sont à l'échelle de sa supériorité : d'irréparables catastrophes._

_Comment m'y prendre pour que je puisse__ enfin trouver le repos d'esprit auquel j'aspire tant ? Je n'ai trouvé qu'un seul moyen, celui que je met__s__ en œuvre en cet instant précis : écrire, autant ma faute que tout ce qui s'y rattache de près ou de loin. Écrire, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour apaiser ma conscience, l'étude et les recherches d'une vie, ma faute et ses conséquences, si désastreuses..._

_Les Psychiques utilise__nt__à __leurs avantages les liens entre la nature et l'homme, tout découle de l'évolution et des barrières que le cerveau d'un homme dresse pour repousser ce qu'on appelle l'impossible. Chez un Psychique, cette notion est presque annihilée, dans le sens où ces barrières sont tellement éloigné__e__s dans l'esprit que tout devient possible. Nous sommes donc bel et bien limités par notre cerveau comme chaque homme._

_Un Psychique est-il plus dangereux qu'un simple être humain ? La question que tou__t__ le monde se pose. La réponse est oui mais cet avantage est également la plus grande faiblesse du Psychique. Comment, alors que nous ne connaissons pas le mot impossible, pourrions__-__nous connaître les limites que le cerveau impose à l'homme pour se protéger ? Ce pouvoir hors norme que les hommes ont appris à craindre et à détester est ce qui, la plupart du temps, cause la mort de l'un d'entre nous car il nous pousse sans arrêt à repousser davantage les limites de l'impossible. Le Psychique étant limité par son pouvoir, il arrive un moment où il ne peut plus franchir cette limite sans en mourir. __ Je l'ai vu de nombreuse__s__ fois, beaucoup trop. Car être Psychique signifie avant tout éliminer le mot __"impossible" de notre vie._

_C'est la seule chose qui compte réellement pour nous._

_La seule chose que l'on recherche avec la puissance._

_Et c'est ce qui nous a perdu__s,__ lui et moi... »_

[…] _« Maintenant que le mot Psychique est devenu__ plus compréhensible et que notre véritable nature est devenue plus claire, je peux réellement commenc__er __le récit de ma faute._

_Comme je l'ai dit bien avant, nous étions partis de la capitale pour pouvoir étudier plus tranquillement et méthodiquement sur les Psychiques. Au fil de nos voyages, nous avons découvert que certains lieux étaient plus favorable__s__ que d'autre__s__ dans l'utilisation des pouvoirs de notre race. C'était déjà une grande avancée, enfin nous faisions un pas en avant, et quel pas ! Cela faisait maintenant deux années et demi que nous étions dans notre voyage de recherche, et c'est là, dans les contrées les plus reculées d'un pays déjà oublié que nous les avons trouvées : les Ruines. _

_Ces Ruines avaient clairement un lien avec ce que nous cherchions, avec l'origine même des gens comme moi. Il y avait une telle quantité d'énergie psychique en ce lieu, les lois du monde semblaient avoir été repoussées à l'extrême, et l'impossible être devenu possible... Au départ, je n'avais pas envie d'y entrer, il y avait tellement de chose__s__ à découvrir rien qu'en restant à l'extérieur, en ne faisant qu'analyser le pouvoir qui circulait tout autour des ruines, tout autour de nous. Et puis, il y avait aussi cette puissance maléfique qui semblait se dégager des ruines et qui m'incitait à m'en tenir éloigné. Comme une peur ancestrale dégagée lorsque je m'approchais trop près de ce lieu maudit, un peu un avertissement d'un danger._

_Lui, ne le sentait pas, j'ai fini__ par en déduire que ça avait un lien avec mon pouvoir Psychique._

_Si j'avais su à quel point c'était juste !_

_Dans ces ruines, il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne faut approcher à aucuns prix, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas fallu réveiller et qu'il ne faut PAS libérer !_

_C'est une question de vie ou du mort : celui qui le libérera mènera le monde à sa perte et ce monde que nous connaissons ne sera plus le même après son passage._

_Et, malheureusement, nous l'avons trouvé, et réveillé. La question c'est est-ce qu'il peut de lui même se libérer ? Je ne sais pas. » _

[…] _« Lorsque j'ai pris conscience que j'étais trop pris par mes recherches, délaissant mon ami, je l'ai cherché partout, le retrouvant dans les ruines, c'est lui qui l'a trouvé. Lorsque je suis arrivé, il était déjà trop tard, ils avaient 'communiqué' pour peu qu'une entité emprisonnée dans un immense cristal obscur puisse parler. Mais il avait déjà tout envenimé, répandant le poison et la trahison jusque dans son cœur._

Je venais de le perdre et je ne pouvais rien faire. »


	8. Prison

_Psychique_

Je tiens à prévenir pour commencer : certains chapitres seront plus longs ou plus courts que d'autres. Ce sera toujours indiqué si ça se situe dans le passé ou dans le présent, voire même dans le futur, ainsi que le POV du personnage qui voit la scène. Parfois certains chapitres montreront la même scène mais vue d'un point de vue différent. Il y aura deux POV principaux : celui d'Axel et celui de Roxas mais parfois il y en aura d'autres.

**Bêta-lectrice :** Fire Serendipity (seul le nom change)

**Résumé complet de l'histoire :**

Nous sommes en 2010, sur une Terre différente de la notre. L'armée et ses chefs régissent quasiment tout.

Dans ce monde où la magie est répandue et où la loyauté envers l'armée est obligatoire, une chasse, véritable massacre à l'image de la chasse aux sorcières au Moyen Âge, a été lancée contre les Psychiques. Les gens ayant peur d'eux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, uniquement car ils sont différents, accueillirent ce massacre a bras ouverts. Qu'est-ce qu'un Psychique ? Seuls les concernés semblent réellement savoir ce que ça signifie. Aujourd'hui, les Psychiques se cachent parmi eux sans qu'ils en aient réellement conscience et dissimulent leurs pouvoirs pour éviter la mort.

Une brigade a été spécialement créée au sein de l'armée pour trouver, capturer, interroger et abattre les Psychiques.

Retrouvez le point de vue de l'un d'entre eux et celui d'un psychique.

La société devra s'unir à eux et les accepter pour vaincre un ennemi bien plus puissant qu'eux. _**Y a pas à dire, ça pète 8D**_

**Pairing :** AkuRoku et SoRiku et sans doute d'autres aussi.

**Rating :** T. Yaoi, scènes de violence...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Square Enix et Disney. S'ils étaient à moi, Axel et Roxas seraient ensemble et bien vivants, Squall Léonhart et Cloud Strife aussi sans doute, ainsi que Riku et Sora. Mais j'ai pas eue l'idée avant eux donc je n'ai pas mon mot à dire XD.

**Type de chapitre :** Présent, quelque part ailleurs, dans des ruines.

_**Il existe des êtres doués d'une intelligence et de capacités supra-normales,**_

_**des génies qui possèdent la faculté de faire tout ce qu'ils souhaitent.**_

_**En 1980, les chercheurs d'une organisation portant le nom d'Organisation 13 ont révélé au grand jour leur existence et ont lancé une chasse planétaire contre eux.**_

_**Ces génies furent nommés « Psychiques » et furent condamnés à mort. **_

_**Mais de nombreux Psychiques leur échappèrent et se cachèrent parmi eux comme des êtres humains normaux.**_

_Prison_

"Ouvre moi la porte de ton monde et je te ferai connaître la souffrance d'un plaisir mortel qui t'ôtera le goût des humains."

**Cela faisait si longtemps que j'étais enfermé dans ce temple. Sans doute maintenant n'était-ce plus qu'un tas de ruines qui ne tenait sur ses fondations que par l'union d'autant de pouvoir de mi-dieu. Ces mêmes pouvoirs qui avaient causé mon enfermement en créant un cristal. A l'origine, je dormais. Ce cristal était transparent et retenait prisonnier mon propre pouvoir. Au fil du temps, il devint noir, sans doute contaminé par la folie et la malveillance qui s'échappaient de mon corps endormi.**

**Mon pouvoir, trop grand pour eux, trop effrayant de leur avis, avait tendu à nous amener à la situation présente. Des centaines d'années avaient passé depuis cette bataille, depuis le début de ma peine, de mon emprisonnement. Ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre. Des centaines d'années passées à dormir, à rêver d'un temps futur où l'on aurait oublié mon existence, où un idiot de simple humain, pas un mi-dieu puisqu'ils savaient instinctivement qu'il ne fallait pas entrer ici, viendrait me réveiller. C'est ça qui les attend, la vengeance.**

**Lorsque je serai libre, je les éliminerai tous, tout ces mi-dieux qui grouillent dans ce monde encore. J'ai déjà commencé à les éliminer lorsque cet homme est venu dans mon temple et m'a réveillé. Je pouvais les sentir, tout ces sentiments 'mauvais', un mélange si attrayant qu'il a brisé une partie du sort qui me tenait endormi. Tristesse, colère, haine. C'était ça qu'il dégageait. Je n'ai fait que lui dire la vérité sur les mi-dieux, sur son ami qui l'avait abandonné au profit de ses recherches. Lorsqu'il est arrivé, bravant la sensation de danger qu'il devait ressentir face au temple, il était déjà trop tard, mes idées, mon désir de vengeance avait tracé leur chemin jusqu'à son cœur, s'ancrant dans sa chair, en trouvant un écho favorable.**

**Il avait l'air horrifié en me voyant ou plutôt en comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Sans doute n'a t-il pas compris le pourquoi de ma présence mais c'était trop tard. La roue avait tourné, enfin !**

**Des décennies sont passées depuis cette visite, les sentiments de haine et de peur que je ressens et qui viennent me nourrir montrent qu'il a commencé : la première partie de mon plan est déjà en place. De jour en jour le pouvoir qui me retient prisonnier s'affaiblit, le cristal devient de plus en plus sombre et est maintenant zébré de fissures de plus en plus profondes.**

**Bientôt ma prison ne sera plus qu'un souvenir et la véritable vengeance commencera.**

**Bientôt...**


	9. Interrogatoire étrange

Merci à** Hyna** ^^

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, il se sera fait attendre mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration, désolé.

* * *

_Psychique_

Je tiens à prévenir pour commencer : certains chapitres seront plus longs ou plus courts que d'autres. Ce sera toujours indiqué si ça se situe dans le passé ou dans le présent, voire même dans le futur, ainsi que le POV du personnage qui voit la scène. Parfois certains chapitres montreront la même scène mais vue d'un point de vue différent. Il y aura deux POV principaux : celui d'Axel et celui de Roxas mais parfois il y en aura d'autres.

**Résumé complet de l'histoire :**

Nous sommes en 2010, sur une Terre différente de la notre. L'armée et ses chefs régissent quasiment tout.

Dans ce monde où la magie est répandue et où la loyauté envers l'armée est obligatoire, une chasse, véritable massacre à l'image de la chasse aux sorcières au Moyen Âge, a été lancée contre les Psychiques. Les gens ayant peur d'eux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, uniquement car ils sont différents, accueillirent ce massacre a bras ouverts. Qu'est-ce qu'un Psychique ? Seuls les concernés semblent réellement savoir ce que ça signifie. Aujourd'hui, les Psychiques se cachent parmi eux sans qu'ils en aient réellement conscience et dissimulent leurs pouvoirs pour éviter la mort.

Une brigade a été spécialement créée au sein de l'armée pour trouver, capturer, interroger et abattre les Psychiques.

Retrouvez le point de vue de l'un d'entre eux et celui d'un psychique.

La société devra s'unir à eux et les accepter pour vaincre un ennemi bien plus puissant qu'eux. _**Y a pas à dire, ça pète 8D**_

**Pairing :** AkuRoku et SoRiku et sans doute d'autres aussi.

**Rating :** T. Yaoi, scènes de violence...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Square Enix et Disney. S'ils étaient à moi, Axel et Roxas seraient ensemble et bien vivants, Squall Léonhart et Cloud Strife aussi sans doute, ainsi que Riku et Sora. Mais j'ai pas eue l'idée avant eux donc je n'ai pas mon mot à dire XD.

**Type de chapitre :** Présent, au même moment, POV Roxas.

_**Il existe des êtres doués d'une intelligence et de capacités supra-normales,**_

_**des génies qui possèdent la faculté de faire tout ce qu'ils souhaitent.**_

_**En 1980, les chercheurs d'une organisation portant le nom d'Organisation 13 ont révélé au grand jour leur existence et ont lancé une chasse planétaire contre eux.**_

_**Ces génies furent nommés « Psychiques » et furent condamnés à mort. **_

_**Mais de nombreux Psychiques leur échappèrent et se cachèrent parmi eux comme des êtres humains normaux.**_

_Interrogatoire étrange_

Principe de Darwin : plus une théorie est vraie, moins elle est crédible.

Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver ici ? C'était la seule question qui parvenait à s'installer dans son esprit, passant et repassant en boucle sans jamais être arrêter et sans jamais trouver de réponse. Il n'y avait que cette question, unique lien entre le réel et son esprit, qui le retenait en pause, comme bugger par la vitesse à laquelle c'était arrivé... Il fallait dire aussi qu'il n'avait rien vu venir !

Habituellement, il pouvait traiter plusieurs pensées en même temps, normal en tant que Psychique : des tas d'idées, toutes plus bizarre les unes que les autres passaient dans sa tête. Mais là, en ce moment, et mis à part cette question, c'était le vide sidéral. Littéralement. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, et ils l'étaient certainement, Yen Sid lui avait permis d'emprunter le journal si intéressant de Julien Kerm et après un certain enchainement d'action, il se retrouvait ici, au milieu de la brigade spéciale, dans leur locaux, plus précisément en salle d'interrogatoire.

La salle en question était terne, peinte en gris, meublée simplement d'une table en métal et de deux chaises fait dans ce même matériaux, rien de bien confortable en somme. Pour le moment il était seul. A sa gauche, la porte par laquelle il était entré, à sa droite, sur le mur, un miroir sans teint d'où les membres de la brigade devaient le regarder...

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas oublié pourquoi il était là, à l'origine, même si ça ne faisait pas parti de ses plans initialement. Il avait simplement suivit le mouvement. Pourquoi ? C'était une bonne question. Parce qu'il avait envie, probablement. Généralement, un Psychique faisait ce qu'il avait envie de faire, et ça tenait généralement à tous ce qui lui passait par la tête... Dans son cas, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était rare, très rare de sa part de suivre la première idée qu'il avait en tête mais bon...

[Flashback]

Il rangea le livre dans son sac, et se dirigea vers la sortie de ce qui avait été sa chambre. Il croisa Yen Sid dans le salon, prit congés et sortis du château. Ce magicien avait toujours préférer vivre à l'écart, bien isolés, dans un manoir à l'apparence franchement glauque. Tout un décor bien effrayant. C'était pour éviter les visites, c'était sûr. Et en sachant qu'il avait des protections pour empêcher les gens d'approcher. A croire qu'il était misanthrope... Connaissant l'homme, c'était tout à fait possible.

Un train devrait bientôt passer et de toute façon, il n'était pas vraiment pressé. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, une petite locomotive entra en gare, bleu et jaune avec des fenêtre en forme de lune et d'étoile, roulant sur des rails magiques et quasiment invisible. Il entra dans le wagon, seul, pour aller s'installer sur l'un des sièges. Il avait l'embarras du choix, après tout, le wagon était entièrement libre.

Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps jusqu'à la gare du Crépuscule, à peine fut-il sorti qu'il se mêla au innombrables personnes se déplaçant à grande vitesse dans le bâtiment. Il en sorti tant bien que mal puis se dirigea vers son appartement. Il était, par chance, qu'à une petite quinzaine de minutes de la gare, vraiment pratique lorsque, comme lui, son 'travail' le faisait énormément voyager. Il entra dans un bâtiment à l'apparence luxueuse et monta au dernier étage. Son appartement était là, c'était, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, autant un avantage qu'un inconvénient, car même si les membres de la brigade ou par extension de l'armée pouvaient s'introduire ''sans problème'' ici par le toit, il pouvait également partir par ce même moyen et une fois là-haut, il pourrait sans aucuns problèmes leur échapper.

Sur le pas de sa porte, il découvrit un jeune homme brun avec des yeux aussi bleu que les siens, l'attendant. Sora. Il s'avança, le questionnant silencieusement du regard tout en sortant les clefs qui ouvriraient la porte d'entrée. Il n'obtint aucune réponse, mis à part l'apparition d'une lueur inquiète dans les yeux de son cousin. Il l'invita à entrer, tout aussi silencieusement, Roxas n'avait jamais été très bavard, même face à un membre de sa famille. Après l'avoir installé dans son salon et être allé lui chercher quelque chose à boire, il s'assit lui-même dans un de ses fauteuils et attendit que le brun veuille bien lui dire ce qui le tracassait au point de le faire devenir aussi silencieux. Chez Sora, le silence était synonyme de préoccupation qui était généralement suivit par les problèmes.

Roxas vit son cousin prendre une profonde inspiration et après une gorgée de coca, il prit, enfin, la parole :

- Où est-ce que tu étais Roxas ?

Celui-ci cligna une fois des yeux. C'était ça qui le tourmenté ? C'était vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenu mais en même temps, il n'avait pas à rendre compte du moindre de ses faits et gestes à quinconce, même s'il s'agissait de Sora. Il pouvait néanmoins répondre à cette question, sans devoir mentir.

- Je suis allé rendre visite à Yen Sid, j'avais besoin de consulter sa bibliothèque privée sur un sujet qui m'intéresse particulièrement.

Le brun sembla jauger sa réponse, comme pour en évaluer la véracité. Après quelque seconde, Sora sembla décider cette réponse comme lui étant tout-à-fait plausible. Alors qu'il allait poser une nouvelle question, le blond le devança.

- Que s'est-il passé pendant que je n'était pas là ? Il y a eu du nouveau ?

Sora ferma doucement les yeux, c'était à prévoir que son abruti de cousin ne veuille pas s'étaler plus sur le sujet, de toute façon, si ça n'avait pas était le cas, il aurait eu de quoi s'inquiéter...

- Pas grand chose, en fait, Zack te passe le bonjour et te félicites pour ta diversion, il a dit que malgré ça, « le gamin avait encore à s'améliorer »...

Le blond fronça les sourcils, ce qu'il détestait que ce crétin brun le traite comme un enfant ! C'était énervant à la fin, il était peut-être petit mais il n'était plus un enfant depuis longtemps ! Depuis la mort d'Ansem, en fait... Mais avait-il jamais eu une enfance finalement ?

En voyant son air renfrogné, son vis-à-vis eu un sourire éclatant. C'était tellement facile de faire réagir Roxas au quart de tour qu'il ne pouvait que comprendre pourquoi Zack adorait le taquiner. Il resta parler un peu à son cousin, lui demandant s'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait chez Yen Sid, ne s'attendant pourtant pas à une réponse claire. Il fut donc surpris en voyant le sourire de son cousin et en entendant que oui, ses recherches avaient payées. Le blond ne souriait quasiment jamais, et pourtant, lorsqu'un sourire joyeux étirait ses lèvres, comme c'était présentement le cas, il était magnifique : tout son visage paraissait s'éclairer de l'intérieur comme si l'on avait allumé une flamme.

Roxas se leva peu de temps après cette révélation, sortant le petit journal de son sac il se dirigea dans sa chambre, prévenant néanmoins son cousin qu'il revenait tout de suite, et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il y posa le livre puis le referma, prenant soin de réactiver le sceau placé sous le meuble et qui n'avait plus était utilisé depuis longtemps. Il entendit ensuite Sora l'appeler, il se dirigea vers son ordinateur tout en disant à son cousin d'attendre deux secondes, le temps qu'il regarde s'il avait reçu des e-mails. Il en avait un de Zack, celui-ci lorsque ça ne concerné pas leurs activités de 'mercenaire' ne prenait pas la peine de masquer son nom et son adresse, peu lui importé que le message puisse être intercepté...

Après une courte réponse, il se tourna vers son téléphone et appuya sur le bouton du répondeur, le petit écran indiquant qu'il avait trois messages. Il effaça directement celui d'un vendeur en électronique, sauta le message de Sora, sachant déjà, dans les grandes lignes, ce que celui-ci devait lui dire et écouta avec attention le troisième message.

**« Hisénu QEEE. Nahtaw-juic à xiydunwa raina, ma xiydna zieh, tyhc m'ahdnabôd ta my wuha Y. »***

Pas de nom, ce n'était pas la peine, rien qu'à la langue et à la voix, il savait de qui venait ce message. Ainsi donc, il était temps de bouger. Le quatre juin était pour dans une semaine.

Il retourna dans le salon où son cousin l'attendait toujours bien sagement. Les yeux bleus du brun se levèrent vers lui et avant qu'il ne puisse poser de question, Roxas le devança, une nouvelle fois.

- _IL_ t'a contacté aussi ?

Sora baissa les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes et avant même qu'il ne réponde, le blond savait déjà. Le brun était si facile à lire, si ce n'était pas par ses yeux, c'était inscrit sur son visage. Chaque expression et chaque pensée étaient à ce point visible et compréhensible que l'on pourrait le lire comme un livre ouvert devant nous. C'était l'un des plus gros défaut de Sora mais c'était rafraichissant de voir quelqu'un d'aussi _vrai_ que son cousin. Quelqu'un qui ne cherche pas à se cacher. C'était rare, surtout dans leur monde.

- Oui.

Roxas lui sourit, sachant que son cousin culpabilisait car il ne lui avait pas dit avant. Pour se faire pardonner la dureté de sa voix lors de sa question, il lui raconta ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers jours, sans rien omettre de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son départ de son appartement, quelques jours plus tôt. Il lui raconta sa deuxième rencontre avec le rouquin, la manière dont la course poursuite avait commencé, le moment où ils pensaient l'avoir coincé dans une ruelle et où il leur avait échappé, décrivant leur tête en le voyant s'envoler. Il lui dit ce qu'il avait fait chez Yen Sid, lui parla du nombre impressionnant de livre qu'il avait feuilleté pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait, son plaisir lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé...

Sora l'écoutait parler plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, rigolant à certains moments, notamment lors de la description faciale des membres de la brigade spéciale quand il leur avait à nouveau échappé... Puis vint le moment où il dut partir. Il dit donc au revoir à son cousin, lui arrachant d'abord la promesse d'une sortie avec lui et quitta l'appartement.

Roxas partit prendre une douche puis se changea et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait envie de faire une ballade en ville. Il ferma derrière lui et descendit les marches jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment, la porte se referma derrière lui dans un bruit feutrée et il s'éloigna du bâtiment.

[Fin du Flashback]

Il reprit conscience en entendant la chaise en face de lui raclait contre le sol lorsque quelqu'un la tira. Il leva les yeux pour tomber dans des yeux verts émeraude encadraient par des cheveux couleur de feu. Le roux se contentait de le fixer comme si rien que de cette façon il était capable de deviner tout ce qu'il était en train de penser.

Ils restèrent bien cinq minutes face à face à simplement se regarder dans les yeux avant que la porte ne se rouvre une seconde fois, attirant cette fois-ci le regard de Roxas. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux turquoise entra dans la pièce, s'arrêtant deux secondes sur la position de son collègue – au-dessus de la chaise en face du blond, penché sur la table – et leva les yeux au ciel d'un air vaguement exaspéré. Il avança à son tour vers eux, laissant entrer Xigbar dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il demanda à ce qu'on ramène deux autres chaises. Il était rare qu'ils s'y mettent à trois pour interroger quelqu'un, mais ce quelqu'un étant un psychique, il était normal qu'ils prennent un minimum de précautions.

Une fois installé le plus confortablement possible sur les chaises en métal, Xigbar concentra entièrement son attention sur le blond en face d'eux.

- Quel est ton nom ?

Roxas resta silencieux, ne laissant sur son visage qu'un petit sourire amusé. Axel pencha la tête sur le côté sans que le Psychique n'y prenne grande attention tandis que l'autre homme présent gardait un air froid parfaitement impassible. Il semblait presque ennuyé d'être là. Le borgne répéta sa question sans obtenir plus d'attention ou de réponse. Il changea de préoccupation, après tout, en ce moment même certains de ces agents cherchaient cette information, qu'importe qu'il l'obtienne par ses hommes ou par le blond lui-même.

- As-tu un lien avec le groupe de Psychique qui a été dérobé un objet dans la base attaquée.

Toujours le même silence de la part du jeune homme. Après une demi-heure de question sans réponse de la part de Roxas, l'un des sourcils de Xigbar tiquait de manière fréquente et sa mâchoire était si crispée qu'il aurait pu briser du roc. Le blond avait toujours cet agaçant sourire sur le visage, plus marqué qu'au début, et il s'agrandissait à chaque nouvelle question du borgne. Riku, il avait appris son nom au cours de interrogatoire après une altercation plus physique avec le roux, restait toujours aussi impassible qu'au début mais semblait un peu plus intéressé qu'au début. Le roux quant à lui avait les sourcils froncés et un air légèrement amusé malgré un agacement grandissant visible par ses yeux émeraudes.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Roxas avait décroché de la 'conversation', replongeait dans ses pensées, le souvenir reprit son fil.

[Suite du Flashback]

Il s'était éloigné du bâtiment où se trouvait son appartement, partant se promener tranquillement après son retour de chez Yen Sid. C'était seulement après une vingtaine de minutes qu'il avait croisé Riku. Il n'avait pas semblé le reconnaître, _semblé_ étant le bon mot. Roxas avait tenté de passer devant lui, ou plutôt à quelques mètres de lui sans attirer son attention, autant dire que ça avait été inutile. C'était alors engagé une étrange conversation après laquelle le blond l'avait suivi, comme le disait l'expression : sans opposer de résistance. Riku l'avait emmené jusqu'à leur bureau, la brigade spéciale était composé d'un salon qu'il n'avait fait qu'apercevoir brièvement, une salle cachée derrière une porte fermée, sans doute une salle de réunion.

Il se souvenait encore avec amusement de la tête qu'avaient les autres membres de la brigade lorsqu'ils étaient passés avec Riku, surtout celle du roux. On l'avait amené dans cette salle d'interrogatoire terne où il avait du patienté pendant près d'une demi-heure. Ce qui lui avait permis de réfléchir aux différentes raisons qui l'avaient poussé à suivre Riku, enfin surtout à revoir cette scène dans sa tête, en boucle...

[Fin du Flashback]

Roxas se leva souplement pour suivre un blond au yeux bleu, les cheveux coiffés en brosse, dans un style légèrement punk qui tenait un sitar bleu à l'effigie du logo de l'Organisation XIII. Le dénommé Demyx le conduisit dans ce qu'il nomma ''la salle d'isolement pour Psychique'', ce nom fit hausser un sourcil au blond sans plus.

Cette salle était tout aussi terne que celle utilisée pour interroger les suspects ou les Psychiques. Dans le doute, il laissa s'échapper un peu de son pouvoir qui en si faible quantité se fit immédiatement absorbé dans les murs capitonnés blanc. Un banc qui s'apparentait à une sorte de lit se trouvait sur le mur opposé à la porte par laquelle il entra. C'était tout pour les meubles.

A peine une heure après s'être installé sur son lit de fortune, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois pour laisser entrer le grand roux. Qui s'approcha de lui tout en restant debout à une distance respectable. Ils discutèrent longtemps, notemment des raisons pour lesquelles il était là, où plutôt Axel parla seul tandis que Roxas gardé son sempiternel sourire amusé, pas le moins du monde inquiété par la situation. Ce fut peu de temps après que Riku se joignit à eux.

C'est lorsque Xigbar entra dans la pièce que le blond la sentit. Une étrange sensation de peur panique proche de la terreur mais qui ne dura que quelques secondes, pas assez normalement pour lui causer quoi que ce soit comme tord. Le sentiment lui provoqua la nausée, la pièce semblant tourner lentement autour de lui. Il s'effondra sur le lit, posa une main sur son front et l'autre sur son cœur.

De cette sensation, seule resta le sentiment que quelque chose de très mauvais venait de se produire...

*« **Numéro XIII. Rendez-vous à quatorze heure, le quatre juin, dans l'entrepôt de la zone A. »**


End file.
